【Tokyo Ghoul】 ガラスの花
by moeka1220
Summary: 【長編】真戸呉緒の死後、カネキが拉致される少し前に、二等捜査官のユキナが亜門の新しいパートナーになる。ユキナの影響で、周りの捜査官の喰種の見方が変わっていき… 亜門とユキナを中心に展開する、原作とは違う方向に進む物語です。 ※ストーリーの流れは基本的に原作/アニメ版に沿っていますが、オリキャラがいるため、展開が変わっていきます。 ※よく前の話を編集することがあります。細かい修正が多いですが、もし話を大きく変える場合、最新話に注意書を書きます。予めご了承ください。 ※更新ペースは、多忙のため大体2週間に1節と、ゆっくりめです。 ※英語版は修正しながら書いているため、日本語版と若干違う場合があります。 ※※【3/19/16】第3章第5節の内容を大きく修正しました。19日以前に読まれた方は、もう一度お読みください
1. プロローグ

それは小6の冬、薄暗い夜の出来事。閑静な住宅街の中を歩いていた少女は、「グール」に遭遇した。

外には少女とグールの少年以外、誰もいない。街灯の明かりの真下に立っている少年は、数メートル離れた所にいる少女をじっと見た。彼は髪も服も暗い色で、雰囲気も暗かったが、目だけは明るい赤色だった。彼の口には、赤く新鮮な血がついていた。

「グール...なの？」

少女が唯一絞り出せた言葉は、答えの分かりきった質問。ランドセルの取っ手を握った手が汗ばんできた。心臓の鼓動がどんどん速く、大きくなり、足がすくんだ。

少女は、頭の中が真っ白になった。

ーーもう、終わりだ。

少年と見つめ合いながら、少女はそう思った。

しばらくすると、少年は口についていた血を舐め、黒いマスクのような物で口を覆った。そして少女の方に向かって歩き出した。少女はぎゅっと目を瞑り、首をすくめた。少年は数歩離れたところまで来ると、足を止め、ため息をついた。

「...なんだかなぁ...」

そう呟くと、少女の横を通り過ぎ、歩いて行った。

少女は目を開けた。何が起こったのかよく理解できず、しばらくそこに立ちすくんでいた。心臓の鼓動がだんだん落ち着いていき、

「見逃して...くれるの？」

と小さな声で聞いた。しかし、返事はない。

振り返った頃には、少年の姿はもう見えなかった。


	2. 第1章 第1節

「…で、その人の名前は？」

「えっと、たしか勅使川原…勅使川原 幸奈(てしがわら ゆきな)だ」

2012年11月26日の午前10時ごろ。亜門はグール対策局20区支部の入り口付近で、偶然篠原に会った。2人は2階への階段へ歩きながら、亜門が今日会う予定の新しいパートナーについて話していた。

「おぉ、女性か。珍しいな」

「で、年齢は17歳」

亜門がそう付け足すと、篠原は少し驚いた顔をした。

「17で捜査官か…そうか、アカデミーが入学資格の年齢を下げたから、これからは若いのが増えてくるかもな」

「そうですね…仕方ないですよね、人員不足ですし…」

亜門は目線を落とした。篠原は亜門がうかない顔をしていることに気付いた。

「どうかしたのか？」

「…さっき、その子…勅使川原から、先についたから部屋の前で待ってるって連絡があったんですけど…なんていうかこう、若々しい声をしてて…」

「まあ、実際に若いからな。本来ならまだ女子高生だし」

「…そうですよね…」

亜門がため息をつくと、篠原は少し不思議そうな目で亜門を見た。

「しかし、何でそう緊張するんだ？お偉いさんに会う時は、お前そこまで固くならないだろう？今日会う人は、自分の部下なのに」

「…緊張っていうか、躊躇いっていうか…何かこう、腑に落ちないんですよ。若い女の子が戦いに出るなんて。別に女性差別してるわけじゃないんですけど、まだ17歳なのに、もしも…って思うと…」

「なるほどな…17年なんて、短すぎるよなぁ」

2人はあえて、『死』という言葉を避けて話した。

「それに、長い間真戸さんのパートナーをやってたこともあって、その子と上手くやっていけるか…正直不安です」

「うーん…まあ、段々仲良くなれるんじゃないか？話してるうちにさ」

「だと良いんですけどね…」

2人は2階への階段を登り始めた。

「お前の部屋、2階の廊下の奥の方だよな？俺もその人にちょっと会ってみたいんだが、部屋まで一緒に行っていいか？」

「あ、はい、もちろんです！」

1人で行かずに済んで良かった、と亜門は安堵した。しかし、相手が若い女性だと考えると、やはり緊張が解けなかった。部屋に向かって進めば進むほど、心臓の鼓動が大きく、速くなっていく。

ーーいやいや、捜査官に性別や年齢は関係ない！俺とその子は、これから捜査官同士、パートナーとして活動するんだ。俺はその子を部下として接すれば良いんだ。

亜門はそう自分に言い聞かせ、篠原と共に2階の廊下を歩いた。


	3. 第1章 第2節

廊下をしばらく歩いて行くと、亜門の部屋に着いた。部屋の前には、想像通り若々しい女の子が立っていた。彼女は長い黒髪を、若干低めの位置でポニーテールにしていた。大人っぽい黒のブレザーとスカートを着ていたが、前髪がいわゆる「アイドル風」だからか、若く見える。亜門たちが近づいてくると、緊張したように、手に持っている大きな白いバッグの取っ手をぎゅっと握りしめた。

「…は、初めまして。勅使川原 幸奈(てしがわら ゆきな)と言います。よろしくお願いします」

ユキナは手短に自己紹介して、お辞儀をした。彼女は声が小さく、体が華奢…というほどではなかったが、あまり戦闘向きの体型とは言えなかった。亜門は軽く咳払いをして、

「えっと…これから君のパートナーになる亜門鋼太郎だ。よろしく」

と言い、ささっと自己紹介を済ませた。すると、篠原が前に出てきた。

「やあ、初めまして。俺は同じく20区で捜査官をやってる、篠原だ。よろしくな」

「あ、えっと、よろしくお願いします」

明るい声で話しかけられたからか、ユキナは少し安堵したような表情で顔を上げた。亜門は彼女とうまく話せない自分を、なんとなく情けなく感じた。

「じゃあ亜門、俺は自分の部屋に戻る。この区は今物騒だから、やることが沢山あってな。お前たちは？」

「あ、そうですね…今日は勅使川原が机に持ち物を移動して、俺は書類整理をするくらいです。今、ちょっと気になる人物が何人かいるんですが、捜索を始めるのは明日になりそうです」

「そうか。頑張るんだぞ、2人とも。じゃあな！」

「はい、また後で」

篠原は2人に背を向け、廊下を歩いて行った。

ーー『頑張る』って…仕事を？それとも、緊張せず、少しは会話しろってことか？

しばらく、2人の間に沈黙があった。ユキナはバッグの取っ手を握ったまま、目線を下に向けた。

「…えっと…じゃあ、入るか」

亜門がそう言うと、ユキナは頷いた。亜門はドアを開けた。部屋は安全のため窓がなかったが、わりと広々としていた。部屋の右側には本棚、中央には低い楕円形のテーブルと薄いモスグリーンのソファが2つあった。ソファは向かい合わせになっていて、一つはテーブルの奥、もう一つはテーブルの手前にある。そして部屋の左側にはL字型の机が2つ、コの字型にくっつけて置いてある。手前の方が亜門の机で、奥の方が真戸のと入れ替えられた、新しい机だ。

「机には見ての通り、引き出しが何段かとパソコンが一人一台ある。奥の方の机が君の机で、その向こう側にある棚には印刷機、部屋の右側にある本棚には各地区のグールなどについての本や資料がある。ソファは仮眠用だ」

亜門の説明に、ユキナはただ「はい」と小さな声で言った。

「えっと…じゃあ、俺は書類整理をするから、勅使川原は机や引き出しにいろいろ置いたり入れたりしてくれ。終わったら、本棚にある20区のグールについての資料を読むか、もしグールの捜索を開始したいなら、目星をつけてる人物の資料を渡すから、言ってくれ」

「はい、分かりました」

そう返事をすると、ユキナはバッグの中から筆記用具やノートを取り出し、机の引き出しに入れ始めた。亜門は自分の椅子に座り、引き出しの中に入れっぱなしだった書類を取り出した。そして1枚1枚に目を通し、机の上にいくつかの山に分けて積み重ねた。ユキナは1時間以内に作業を終え、本棚から何冊か本を取り、静かに読んだ。こうして、2人の時間は会話をすることもなく過ぎていき、いつの間にか夕方になっていた。


	4. 第1章 第3節

「…勅使川原！今から、一緒に食事に行かないか？」

「…はい？」

席から立ち上がり、急なことを言い出した亜門を、ユキナはびっくりした顔で見上げた。

今は午後7時近くで、ユキナは静かに本を読んでいた。亜門がユキナを食事に誘うと決めた理由は、午後6時頃の出来事だった。書類整理をほぼ終えた亜門は、部屋を出て、廊下にある自販機でお茶を買った。しかしすぐには部屋に戻らず、部屋から少し離れた椅子に座った。どうもユキナといると、緊張が解けなかった。自分の部屋なのに落ち着けないのは、悲しいことだ…と考えながらお茶を飲んでると、篠原が歩いてきた。

「お、亜門！休憩中か？」

「篠原さん！…はい。なんだか、部屋にいると落ち着かなくて…篠原さんはなぜここに？」

「いや、ちょっと知らせがあってな。丁度お前の部屋に行く所だったんだ」

篠原は亜門の隣に座って話した。

「法寺と彼のパートナーの滝澤が20区に配属されるそうだ。明日来るらしい」

「え、それは急ですね…」

「ああ、まったく、法寺ももっと早く言ってくれればいいのに。あと、3日後、俺の新しいパートナーが来るんだ！」

「おお、それはおめでとうございます！」

「ああ、ありがとう。いやぁ、もう何回も会ってるけど、楽しみだよ」

篠原は嬉しそうに笑うと、亜門を見た。

「ところで、お前は？落ち着かないってことは、やっぱり…上手く行ってないのか？」

「はい、なんか…ね」

亜門は苦笑した。

「…なかなか、会話ができなくて。真戸さんといた時も、別にたくさん話してたわけじゃないんですけど、勅使川原といると、沈黙が重いっていうか…その…」

「うーん、そうか…まあ勅使川原も、あまりよく喋るタイプじゃなさそうだからなぁ」

篠原は腕を組み、考えた。

「…とりあえず、食事に誘ってみたらどうだ？」

「食事…ですか」

ーーこれはまた、話が弾まないとかなり居心地が悪そうなシチュエーションだな、と亜門は思った。しかし、無理やりにでも話さないと、このまま気まずい感じが続くだろう。そう考えると、食事に誘うのはいい手だった。

「わかりました、やってみます」

「おう、頑張れよ！」

とはいえ、やはり2人では…と思い、亜門は恐る恐る聞いてみた。

「…あの、良かったら篠原さんもご一緒しませんか？」

篠原なら、きっと場を盛り上げてくれる…と思ったが、篠原はバシッと亜門の背中を叩き、励ました。

「何言ってるんだ、亜門！こういうのは、2人で行くことに意味があるだろう？」

篠原は立ち上がった。

「…はい、そうですね。わかりました」

「おう、行ってこい！」

亜門も立ち上がり、2人はそれぞれの部屋に戻った。しかし亜門はまだ心構えができていなかったため、書類整理を全て終えてからユキナを誘った。勇気を振り絞って聞いたのはいいが、断られてしまうかも…と考えると、緊張で顔が強張った。

「えっと…いいですよ。どこに行きましょうか？」

ユキナの返事に、亜門はホッとしてため息をついた。

「そうだな…どこか行きたいところはあるか？」

「…カフェとか、喫茶店とかでしょうか？あ、でも時間的にキツイですかね…」

ーーなるほど、カフェや喫茶店か。自分はあまり好んで行かないが、女の子はやはりこういうところが好きなのか…。まあ、ユキナは未成年だし、酒のない店はいいかもしれない。

「とりあえず調べてみよう」

亜門はパソコンの電源をつけた。ユキナも、本を閉じ、パソコンの電源をつけた。少し調べていると、ユキナが「あっ」と声を上げた。

「ここ…このお店、聞いたことがあります。8時まで空いてるみたいですけど…」

「なんていう店だ？」

「ひらがなで『あんていく』です」

亜門は店名を検索した。聞いたことはないが、ここから少し離れた場所にある喫茶店のようだ。

「うん、地下鉄を使えば15分から20分くらいで行けるし、いいんじゃないか？行ってみよう」

と言った。

「はい、では本を片付けますね」

ユキナはそう言うと、読んでいた本と資料を本棚に戻した。そして2人は、喰種対策局を出て、駅に向かった。あんていくが、どういう場所かも知らずに。


	5. 第1章 第4節 (1)

あんていくは静かで、店内にいるのは入見・古間・トーカ・芳村の4人だけだった。ヒナミは奥の部屋で本を読んでて、カネキは彼女に漢字を教えていた。あんていくの閉店時間は午後8時半と、喫茶店のわりには遅めだったが、午後7時にはすでに客は誰もいなかった。時計の針は、7時40分を指す。

「最近、20区は捜査官が多くなったからね。夜に来るお客さん、減っちゃったね」

カウンターの裏側にいる入見は、流しに積み重なっているカップを1つずつ洗いながら、呟いた。トーカは、入身の洗ったカップを黙々と拭きながら、

「…そうですね」

と一言返した。

入見が古間と目を合わせると、古間は肩をすくめた。2人は、トーカが真戸呉緒との戦闘以来、暗い顔をしていることに気付いていた。が、理由は聞かなかった。否、聞けないのだ。彼女の心の傷を抉るようなことはしたくなかったため、みんなは今は彼女をそっと見守る事しかできなかった。トーカもまた、聞かれても答えなかっただろう。真戸の指輪を見て彼が既婚者だと知って、彼を殺したことに罪の意識を感じているなんて、知られたくなかったのだ。甘い考えなんて、とうの昔に捨てたはずなのにカラン カラン

ドアが開くと、入見は、

「いらっしゃいまーー」

と元気に言いかけたが、入ってきた客を見て、最後の方は声が小さくなった。

「…せ…」

入見と古間とトーカは、一瞬固まった。入見はカップを洗う手が止まり、コーヒーを飲んでリラックスしてた古間は、カップを口に近づけたまま、客をじっと見た。トーカは手から力が抜けて、拭いてたカップを落としそうになった。慌ててとりあえずカウンターに置くと、ふと、

ーーいや、力が入って割りそうになった…？

と思った。トーカはこみ上げてきた感情が恐れなのか、怒りなのか分からず、つい先日会った男を強張った顔で見た。若い女性と共に店内に入ってきたのは、片方の手に鞄とクインケの入っているケースを持った、CCGの亜門鋼太郎だった。

「あ、すみません…もうすぐ閉店時間でしょうか？」

3人の接客態度に困惑した亜門は、まだ閉店まで時間があると知っていながらも、恐る恐る聞いた。そこへ、店員に出すコーヒーを静かに淹れていた芳村が、

「いえ、お好きな席にどうぞ」

と2人の客に笑いかけた。入見は我に帰り、水を止めてカップを流しの横に置くと、メニューを手にとり、入り口から少し離れた席に座った2人に渡した。

「こちらがメニューでございます。ご注文が決まりましたらお呼びくださいませ」

入見はそう言うと、スタスタと歩き、カウンターの後ろに戻った。CCG所属の客なんて、今まで来たことがないのではないかというくらい珍しく、入見も古間も戸惑ってしまったのだった。でも、入見はなんとか論理的に行動できた。そんな入見に、芳村は、『よく言ったね』と言うように笑いかけた。古間もまた、入身を見て笑顔で頷いた。入見はまだ顔が少し強張っていたが、微かに笑顔を見せ、残りのコップを洗い始めた。

しかし、トーカは視線をカウンターに向け、カウンターに置いたコップを握ったまま、固まってた。入見も古間も芳村も、彼がただの捜査官だと思っているが、トーカは知っているからだ。彼が、真戸と共にヒナミの母を殺害した、真戸の元パートナーであるという事を。

「トーカちゃん…大丈夫？」

トーカが青ざめた顔で俯いている事に気付いた古間は、心配そうに小声で聞いた。

「…」

トーカは顔を上げず、黙り込んだ。冷や汗が頬をつたい、カウンターに落ちた。

ーーヒナミの母を殺したのは、真戸と、真戸の元パートナーの亜門。ここにいるヤツは、間違いなく亜門だ。2人とも油断してるようだし、人数的には私たちの方が上だ。だったら…だったら今が、襲いかかるのに絶好のチャンスなんじゃないのか？

そう考え、すぐ左にいる芳村の顔を見上げた。トーカの険しい表情から、芳村は客の男性がただの捜査官ではないことを察し、男性が真戸のパートナーの亜門であることを推測した。トーカが恨みを持っている捜査官といえば、彼しか思い浮かばなかったからだ。芳村の顔から笑顔が消え、芳村は厳しい表情で首を横に振った。

『ダメだ、ここでは』

と言うように。トーカはまた俯き、

「…ですよね」

と小さく呟いた。

ーーだって、あんていくは戦うような場所じゃないもの…

すると、右隣にいる入見が振り向き、

「あれ？いま何か言った？」

と聞いた。トーカは何も答えなかったが、暫くすると、

「ちょっと、奥の部屋に行ってきます」

と言い、カップとタオルを置いて、店内を裏口から出て行った。トーカはドアに背を向け、深呼吸をした。

ーーとりあえず、カネキに知らせないと。カネキは亜門と戦った時、マスクをしていたはずだが、顔の一部を見られた可能性がある。それに髪や声も知られてるから、今2人が鉢合わせたら、正体がバレてしまうかもしれない。だとしたら、今は絶対に、カネキは店の中に入ってきちゃいけない。そう、伝えないと。

トーカはなんとか怒りを抑え、今できる最善のことを尽くそうと、カネキとヒナミがいる部屋に向かって廊下を歩いて行った。


	6. 第1章 第4節 (2)

トーカが店内に戻ってくると、入見が2人から注文を取っていた。

まず、亜門が注文した。

「えっと…ハムチーズホットサンドを1つと、ホットコーヒー」

「ハムチーズホットサンドがおひとつ、ホットコーヒーがおひとつ」

入見が注文を復唱すると、次はユキナが注文した。

「私はポテトサラダサンドと、カフェラテ」

「ポテトサラダサンドがおひとつと、カフェラテがおひとつですね」

入見はユキナの注文を復唱して、2人と目を合わせた。

「ご注文は以上でよろしいでしょうか？」

「はい」

亜門がそう答えると、入見はテーブルからメニューを取った。

「かしこまりました。それでは、少々お待ちくださいませ」

そう言うと、カウンターの方へ戻り、注文を古間と芳村に見せた。入見と古間は黙々とサンドイッチを作り始め、芳村はコーヒーを淹れた。トーカは裏口のそばに立ったまま、そんな3人を見ていた。そして全員が、亜門とユキナの会話に耳を傾けていた。

ユキナは背筋をピシッとしていて、緊張したような顔でテーブル顔を向けていた。

「えーっと…」

亜門は会話を始めたかったが、なんて言えばいいか分からなかった。

「勅使河原は、その…喫茶店とか、よく行くのか？」

亜門はとりあえず、何気ない質問をしてみた。

「あ、は、はい。ここに来る前は19区にいたんですが、いつも同じ喫茶店に行ってました」ユキナは緊張したように背筋を伸ばしていたが、今朝よりもリラックスした声で答えた。

「へえ、常連か。良い店だったのか？」

「はい。小さなお店でしたが、店長や店員さんとすごく親しくなれて、とても居心地が良かったです。19区に行ったら、寄ってきたいです」

ユキナは視線を亜門と合わせず、テーブルに向けていたが、穏やかな笑顔で言った。肩もさっきよりリラックスしている感じだ。

ーーお、なかなかいい感じで話せてるんじゃないか、俺たち？

と、亜門は思った。しかし、ユキナは突然、真剣な顔で亜門を見上げた。

「あの、亜門さんは昔、19区に配属されていましたよね…？」

不意の質問に亜門は一瞬、戸惑った。

「ああ、まあ、20区が物騒になるまでは…」

ユキナは何か言いたげな顔だったが、恥ずかしそうにしてまた視線を机に向けた。亜門がどうしていいかわからず彼女を見ていると、ユキナはぽそっと呟いた。

「…池上街道事件…って覚えてますか？」

「え？えーっと…」どこか聞き覚えのある名前だったが、なんの事件だったかは思い浮かばなかった。

「5ヶ月ほど前に、新人捜査官がグールに殺害された事件です」

ああ、と亜門は思い出した。別に珍しい事件ではなかったが、なにしろグールがSレートで、しかも逃してしまったため、覚えていた。

「そういえば、そんな事件あったな。確か、俺と真戸さんが現場に向かっていったが間に合わなかったんだ。新人捜査官はすでに亡くなってて…しかもグールを逃がしまって。その捜査官のパートナーは助けられたんだがな…」

「そのパートナーが、私なんです」

「えっ！？」亜門はあまりにも突拍子もない発言に、思わず声を上げた。

ユキナは小さな声で続けた。

「亡くなった方は、私と同じ、今年の4月にアカデミーを卒業して、18区で一緒に活動してた、私の元パートナーなんです。彼女を殺害したグールは、19区から、18区との境界に来たSレートで…彼女が殺されて、次は私が殺されるって思った時に、2人の捜査官が駆けつけてきたんです。それで、勝ち目がないと思ったグールは逃げて行って…後で、その2人が元19区担当の真戸さんと亜門さんだと知りました」

ユキナは淡々と語ったが、亜門は驚いた顔で、目を伏せたままの彼女を見ていた。

ーーこの子が、あの現場に…

死亡した捜査官の遺体が、無惨だった事を覚えている。それをこの子が、見ていたなんて…

「だからですね、あの…」

ユキナは顔を上げ、亜門をしっかり見た。

「ずっとお礼がしたくて、でも直後は精神的に参って何も言いに行けなくて…亜門さんのパートナーになると知った時はチャンスだと思ったんですが、緊張しちゃって…なので、今、言わせていただきます。力不足な私を助けてくださり、ありがとうございました」

その場はしばらくシーンとしていた。亜門はどう反応するかを考える以前に、話された事実を消化するので精一杯だった。ユキナは亜門を困らせてしまったと気付き、謝罪するように頭を少し下げた。

「す、すみません、急に変な話して…っ。なかなか言い出すチャンスがなかったから、つい…」

「あ、いや、いいんだ」

亜門はとっさに言った。

「そうか、だから今日は緊張というか、そわそわした様子だったんだな…」

「はい…まあ、もともと初対面の方と話すのは、少し苦手なんですけどね」

ユキナはまた顔を上げ、苦笑した。

先ほど彼女が話した事件について考えていた亜門は、ふと、思った。

「えっと…じゃあ、君が事件後もなお捜査官を続けているのは、グールを始末することで東京の平和を保つためなのか？」

無惨な光景を見て、やめてしまう新人は少なくない。彼女がやめなかったのは、たぶん『友達の分も』という思いと、世の中を良くしたいという志があるのだろう、と亜門は考えた。

しかし、彼女の反応は予想と違った。


	7. 第1章 第4節 (3)

「いえ、あの、そういうわけではない…です」

ユキナは困った顔で、亜門を見返した。

「え、そうなのか？」

亜門は予想外の反応に、少し驚いた。

「えっと、ですね…」

ユキナは慎重に言葉を選びながら話した。

「そもそも、私が捜査官になろうと思った理由は、2つあって…1つは、うちは母子家庭で、中1の時に母が亡くなって…頼れる親戚がいなかったので、高校には行かずに、安定した高収入の仕事はないかと、数年前から教わってた柔道の先生に相談したんです。そうしたら、先生が危険は伴うけど喰種捜査官は常に人員募集してると教えてくれて、その…成り行きで、この歳で捜査官になりました」

ユキナは恥ずかしそうに目線を下げて、付け足した。

「皆さんは、きっと亜門さんの言ったような理由で戦われてると思いますので…皆さんと比べるとお恥ずかしいのですが…」

「あ、いや、そんなことはないぞ！」

亜門は手を振った。

「理由は人それぞれだから、経済的な理由で捜査官になったことを、恥じることはない」

ユキナは少しホッとした顔で見上げた。

「…で、もう一つの理由とは…？」

「あ、これはもっと前の話になっちゃうんですけど…」

ちょうどその時、料理が運ばれてきた。

「お待たせしました。こちらがハムチーズホットサンド、ポテトサラダサンド、そしてホットコーヒーとミルクティーでございます。ごゆっくりどうぞ」

入見は軽くお辞儀をして、カウンターの方に戻った。

「…とりあえず、食べますか」

「ああ、そうだな。いただきます」

「いただきます」

2人はサンドイッチをかじった。

「ポテサラサンド、久しぶりに食べるけど美味しいです」

「うん、ハムチーズホットサンドも、アツアツで美味い」

亜門はコーヒーを飲んだ。

「お、ここはコーヒーがすごく美味しいな」

「そうなんですか。ミルクティーもなかなか美味しですけど、もし今度来たらコーヒーを頼んでみますね」

2人はしばらく食べ続けた。ユキナは半分くらいサンドイッチを食べ終えると、手を休めてまた話し始めた。

「もう一つの理由のことですけど…実は私、小6の時、喰種と遭遇して、見逃してもらったんです」

「えっ！？」

亜門は思わず声を上げた。入見と古間は、カウンターの裏の椅子に座って、会話に耳を傾けながら休んでいたが、今のユキナの言葉で思わず彼女たちの方向を見た。店長も、カウンターに座ってユキナたちに背を向けていたが、ふと顔を上げた。カウンターの奥の壁にもたれていたトーカは、目を見開いたが、目線はまだ足元に向けていた。

ユキナは斜め上を見上げ、小6のあの日の出来事を思い出しながら話した。

「小6の冬のある夜の出来事でした。私は1人で住宅街を歩いてたんですが、そこで、1人の少年と出会いました。その少年は、赤い目をしてて、口に血がついてて…まさに喰種って感じでした。私たちの周りには誰もいなくて、真っ暗で…私は、もう自分の人生はおしまいだって思いました。でも…彼は『なんだかなぁ』って呟いて、ただ私の横を通り過ぎて、その場を去りました」

「『なんだかなぁ』…か…」

亜門は少年の言動と行動の理由について考えてみたが、分からなかった。目を赤くして腹を空かせた喰種が、なぜユキナを襲わなかった？

「あれからずっと、あの言葉が気になって…喰種って、ただニュースで聞いてるよりも、もっと何かあるっていうか、奥深いっていうか…本当はどういう存在なのか、知りたくなって。それで、捜査官になったんです」

「いま捜査官を続けてる理由は、前と一緒なのか？」

亜門の問いに、ユキナはゆっくり頷いた。

「多分…そうですね。先程言ったように、私には皆さんのように高い志を持って捜査官をやっているわけではありません。友人を殺した喰種に復讐しようとも思っていませんし、喰種を全て始末したいなどという気持ちは、ありません。むしろ、本当に始末するしかないのか、って考えるくらいです。なので、まだ、これが本当に自分のやりたい仕事なのかどうかは分からないです。今は、経済的な理由と、もっと喰種について知れば、その…何らかの解決法が見つかるんじゃないかという思いで、捜査官を続けています」

ーー待てよ。

トーカは目線を床から彼女に向けた。

ーー今、彼女は…『本当に始末するしかないのか』って…？


	8. 第1章 第4節 (4)

亜門もトーカと同じところが引っかかったようで、眉を顰めた。

「喰種を始末する以外で、東京の平和は保てないぞ」

「…」

ユキナはサンドイッチをまた手に取り、一口かじった。どう説明するか考えていたようだが、飲み込むと、考えがまとまったような顔つきで話し始めた。気まずそうに、視線はサンドイッチに向けていたが。

「確かに、喰種のやっていることは酷いと思いますし、市民の安全のために、始末しなければならないと思います。でも、大食いや美食家なんかがいる中で…喰種の中にも、本当は人なんて殺したくない。仕方なくやってる…そういう喰種くらい、助けられないか。喰種についてもっと調べれば、何か見えてくるのではないでしょうか」

亜門は首を振った。

「無理だ。捕食を止めるには、赫包を摘出するしかないが、そうして喰種が生き延びる証拠はない。確かに一部の喰種は君の言う通りかもしれないが、凶暴な喰種が多いし、そもそも喰種が捕食以外で生きる方法はない」

ユキナはミルクティーのカップを持ち、ゴクゴク飲んだ。カップを口から話すと、少し残念そうな目で話した。

「そうですよね…理想、ですよね。ただ、私たちは、自分のことは主観的に見るけど…他人のことはすぐ何か決めつけちゃうっていうか…何だろうな。もっと広い心で、色々な角度から、喰種を見たほうがいいかなって思って…。なんか、生意気なこと言ってすみません」

ユキナは俯いた。

「あ、いや、理想は決して悪いことではない、物の見方は人それぞれだ。ただ、喰種を研究するのは科学班の仕事だし、俺たちにできること…俺たちがやるべきことは、喰種を始末して、市民の安全を守ることだ」

ユキナは頷き、またサンドイッチを食べ始めた。

「まあでも、なぜ喰種が人を襲わない時があるのか…それはやはり知りたいな、と思います」

ユキナは少し話を変えようと、自分を見逃した喰種について触れた。

亜門はふと、最近自分に起こったことを連想した。

「そういえば、実は俺も最近、喰種に逃がしてもらったんだ」

「え！？そうなんですか？」

ユキナは驚いた。亜門は頷き、眼帯の喰種について話した。殺そうと思えば殺せたものの、眼帯の喰種は、亜門を殺したくないようだったこと。その理由が、今でも謎だということ…。

ユキナは亜門の話を聞き終えると、奇妙な出来事に首を傾げた。

「それは…不思議としか言いようがありませんね。とくに『人殺しにしないでくれ』という言葉…喰種であるのに、まだ一度も人を殺したことがないのでしょうか？」

「さあな。もしかしたら、親が代わりに殺してるかもしれない。でも、何かが違うような気がする…まあ、考えてわかることじゃないけどな」

亜門とユキナはサンドイッチを食べ終え、飲み物を飲み干した。2人は足元に置いてあったクインケのケースを持ち、ユキナはも片方の手で白いバッグを持ち、立ち上がった。亜門がレジで会計を済ませていると、店長がユキナに話しかけてきた。

「お味はいかがでしたか？」

「あ、はい。サンドイッチもミルクティーも、とても美味しかったです。強いて言うなら、もう少しサンドイッチを薄味にすると良いと思います」

ーーたしかに、俺のサンドイッチも少し塩辛かった、と亜門は心の中で思った。コーヒーは本当に美味しかったが。

芳村はにこやかに頷いた。

「ありがとうございます。サンドイッチの方は、改善しますね」

芳村はそう言うと、ふと上を見上げ、顎に手を当てた。

「ところで、うちの店はどちらでお聞きになりましたか？」

ユキナはパッと明るい表情になった。

「ネットで、この時間に開いてる喫茶店やカフェを調べてて…ここは母に聞いたことがあったので、来ました」

このことは初耳だったため、亜門は驚いた。

ーーそうか、ここを知っているとは、そう言う意味だったのか…

「ほう、ではお母様はここに来られていたのですか」

「はい。かなり前のことですが、このお店の前を通った時、『父と付き合い始めた頃に何回かここに来た』と言ってました。いつか私と行こう、と言っていたのですが…母は病気で亡くなってしまいました」

「そうですか…それは残念です」

ユキナは、少し悲しげに微笑んだ。

「…私は、つい最近20区に引っ越してきたばかりなんですが、今日、ここに来れてよかったです」

亜門が財布をしまうと、2人はドアの方へ歩いて行った。

「ありがとうございましたー」

亜門がドアを開けると、店員は皆、穏やかな雰囲気でそう言った。入ってきた時の、ピリッとした感じは、もうなかった。

「ありがとうございました」

ユキナと亜門もそう言い、2人はあんていくを出た。

＊＊＊


	9. 第1章 第5節 (1)

2人は外に出ると、ドアの前の階段を降りて、駅に向かって歩き始めた。亜門が腕時計を見ると、針は既に8時を数分回っていた。

「…ここ、お前のご両親が来てたのか」

歩きながら、亜門はユキナを見て、話しかけた。ユキナは前を向いたまま答えた。

「あ、はい。母は生前、あまり父の話はしませんでしたので…ここを通った時、『父と一緒に来た』と言ったことがとても印象深かったです。それからずっと気になってたんですが…最近はなんだかんだで忙しすぎて、忘れてしまってました」

ユキナは苦笑した。

亜門はクインケのケースを持ってない方の手をポケットに入れ、空を見上げた。

「そうか。じゃあ今日、ここに来れてよかったな。まあ、20区にはまだ暫くは滞在すると思うから、ちょくちょく行くのもいいかもな」

「はい」

2人はしばらく、静かに歩いた。駅に着くと、亜門は止まり、ユキナを見た。

「さて、さすがに店内じゃ言えなかったんだが、明日からの調査のことだ。俺は今、さっき店で話した眼帯の喰種の仲間の『ラビット』を追っている。明日、今のところ集めた資料を渡すから、それを読んで勅使川原の思うことを言って欲しい」

亜門がそう小声で早口で言うと、ユキナは頷いた。

「分かりました。あの、ところで亜門さん…ちょっと変かもしれませんが、その、お願いがあって…」

「ん？何だ？」

ユキナは、左右の手に持った白いバッグとクインケのケースを、それぞれぎゅっと握りしめ、足元を見ながら早口で言った。

「て、『勅使川原』は長いので、その、『ユキナ』と下の名前で読んでいただけないかと…っ」

亜門は少し戸惑ったが、頷いた。

「わ、わかった。あと、明日は法寺さんと、彼のパートナーの滝沢が来るそうだ。そして3日後は、篠原さんの新しいパートナー」

「わぁ、それは、えっと…楽しみですね」

ユキナは楽しみというより、不安げに言った。

「まあ、そういうわけで明日は法寺さんに挨拶しにいくぞ。彼の部屋の場所は明日、篠原さんに聞いておく」

「わかりました」

「じゃあ、俺の家はあっち方面だから。またな、えっと…ユキナ」

「はい、今日はご馳走様でした。また明日」

ユキナは軽くお辞儀をすると、亜門とは逆方面の改札口に歩いて行った。亜門は少しの間立ち止まっていた。

ーーお互いの事をもっと知ることができたし、雰囲気も少しおだやかな感じになったし…成功、かな？

亜門は伸びをした。

ーーまあ、意見の合う合わないや価値観の違いは別として、しっかりしてそうな子だ。うん、きっと一緒にやっていける。

亜門は自信を持ち、改札口に向かい歩いていった。

＊＊＊


	10. 第1章 第5節 (2)

入見は窓から、2人の姿が見えなくなるのを確認した。

「もう行ったよ」

「はーっ、よっしゃぁー！」

古間は、緊張が解けたようにため息をついた。芳村はコーヒーを淹れ始めた。

「みんな、今日もご苦労。トーカちゃん、カネキくんたちにもう出て来てもいいように伝えてくれるかな？」

「あ、はい」

それまで黙って一連の出来事を見ていたトーカは、ハッとしたように、もたれていた壁から離れた。

「あ、私、サインを『Closed』にして、看板しまってきますね」

入見はそう言うとドアまで歩いて行って外に出た。

トーカは裏口から廊下に出て、カネキとヒナミのいる部屋まで歩いて行った。コンコン、と軽くノックし、ドアを開けると、カネキとヒナミが隣同士で、机の後ろのソファに座っていた。2人は緊張した顔つきでトーカを見た。以前トーカが入ってきた時に2人が読んでいた本は、今は閉じてあった。きっと、あの捜査官が来たと聞いて、落ち着かず本などとてもじゃないけど読んでいられなかったのだろう。

「…もう来ていいぞ」

トーカは低い声でそう言うと、ドアノブから手を離した。店に戻ろうと、カネキたちに背を向けると、カネキが呼び止めた。

「その…どう、だった？」

トーカはしばらくそこに立って、黙っていた。

ーーどう、なんて聞かれても。自分は…

「私は何もしてない。入見が接客して、店長が飲み物、古間と入見がサンドイッチを作った」

「…そっか…」

カネキは首の後ろを掻いた。

「…でも、疲れたよね。お疲れ様」

「…女の方は…」

「へ？」

「…お前みたいに生ぬるい考えのヤツだったよ」

トーカはそれ以上何も言わず、ポカンと口を開けたカネキを置いて部屋から離れた。

「…お姉ちゃん、大丈夫かな？」

トーカが廊下を歩き始めるとヒナミは小声でカネキに聞いた。カネキは立ち上がり、ヒナミに手を差し出した。

「…とりあえず、お店に行こう。あ、トーカちゃん！店そっちじゃないよ！」

「知ってる。トイレだ！」

トーカは振り返らず、声を荒げてスタスタと廊下の角を曲がった。廊下の先で、バタンと乱暴にドアを閉める音がした。少し間を置いてから、気まずそうな顔でヒナミはカネキの手を取り、立ち上がった。カネキは彼女の手を引っ張り、一緒に店まで歩いて行った。

＊＊＊


	11. 第1章 第5節 (3)

店の裏口を開けると、カウンターの裏から、芳村が店員たちにコーヒーを出していた。店員たちは、奥から、入見、古間の順でカウンターに座っていた。カネキは古間の隣に、ヒナミはカネキの隣に座った。芳村は2人にもコーヒーを差し出した。

「ありがとうございます。あの…！」

カネキは何て言えばいいのか、分からなかった。

「えっと…色々と、その…大丈夫でしたか？」

芳村は頷いた。

「大丈夫だ。何も勘付かれていないし、今晩は普通に、2人のお客さんだったよ」

「『普通のお客さん』ってふうに、うまく割り切れないんだけどねぇ…」

入見は呟き、コーヒーを一口飲んだ。

「…あの！お客さんのうちの1人って、女性でしたよね」

「え？そうだけど…」

カネキの急な発言に、入見は驚いたように返した。

「その女性って、何かボクの考えそうなことでも言いましたか？」

「へ？」

カネキは、さっきトーカに言われたことを説明した。すると入見は、ハハッと苦笑した。

「あー、なるほどね。カネキくん、覚えてる？前にあなたが言ってたこと」

「え？」

「確か、西尾くんにさ。『喰種が人間をただの捕食対象とするのも、逆に人間が、喰種を残虐非道な化け物ばかりと決めつけるのも、正しいとは思わない。必要なのは、ちょうどいい距離…お互いの存在を蹂躙するんじゃなくて、少しでも尊重し合えるくらいの』ってね」

「ああ、そう言えば…」

「それっぽいことを言ったのよ、その女性は」

「はあ、だから『生ぬるい』ですか…」

入見は、フフッと笑った。

「でも、それはある意味褒め言葉かもね」

「えっ、そうですか？」

「あの時、カネキくんの言葉に対して西尾くん、『お前のそういうところに救われるやつもいるかも知れない』って言ってたでしょ？西尾くんもそうだけど、きっとトーカちゃんも、救われたのよ」

「そう…なんでしょうか？」

「まあ、トーカちゃん自身は認めてないだろうけどね。でも、トーカちゃんは人間の友達もいるし、理想論とはいえ、そういうの、憧れるんじゃないかな」

ちょうどその時、トーカが裏口から店に入った。

「あ、お姉ちゃん！となり座って」

ヒナミがそう言うと、トーカは微かに微笑み、頷いた。トーカがヒナミのとなりに座ると、芳村はコーヒーを淹れて、トーカに差し出した。

「…ありがとうございます」

トーカは静かに一口飲んだ。入見は話題を少し切り替えようと、芳村の方を見て質問した。

「そういえば店長は、あの女性捜査官の親とは知り合いなんですか？」

彼女の質問に、カネキは驚いた。

「えっ…親って、人間ですよね？常連だったんですか？」

「珍しく喰種じゃない常連さんでね。その人をずっと覚えていたんだよ」

芳村は自分にもコーヒーを淹れ、カウンターの裏から出た。そしてトーカの隣に座り、コーヒーを一口飲むと、また話し始めた。

「まあ、確定ではないが、十数年前くらいにたまに来ていた男性が、あの女性捜査官の父親だろう。その男性は、まあ、常連というほどではないけど、来た時はカウンターに座って私とよく話したんだ。ある日、『今度彼女を連れてくる。でも、それできっとここに来るのは最後』と言ってね。数日後、女性と一緒に来店して、それっきり来ていない」

トーカはずっと俯いてコーヒーを見ていたが、ゆっくり顔を上げ、芳村の方を見て小さめの声で聞いた。

「何で最後なのかは…聞かなかったんですか？」

芳村は首を振った。

「ただ、『分かりました。楽しみにしてます』と答えたよ」

芳村はまたコーヒーを一口飲んだ。

「今日の女性のお客様の苗字は、その男性のとは違うようだが、彼女にその男性とその彼女さんの面影があった」

古間はコーヒーを飲み干した。

「…まあ、今日の女性…テシガワラさんだっけ？不思議な方でしたねぇ」

「そうだね。まあ、細かいことは私が後で教えるよ」

入見はカネキとヒナミを見て言った。

「ありがとうございます、入見さん。あの、ところで…僕、店員として働き続けていいのでしょうか？その…男性の方の捜査官が、もしまた来たら…」

「でもカネキくん、戦闘時にマスクはしてたんだよね？」

入見の問いに、カネキは頷いた。

「でも、髪の色や声…あと体型も知られています」

芳村はコーヒーを飲み干し、少し考えた。

「そうだね…まあ、暫くは、カネキくんには接客は午前中のみ。それ以外の時間は料理だけしてもらおう。人間のお客さんは1日に数回来る程度だが、来た時にサンドイッチを頼んだりしたら、よろしく頼むよ」

「料理…ですか…」カネキは苦笑いした。

「まあ、食べるわけじゃないし、作るだけだから」

古間が励ますと、カネキは頷いた。

「分かりました。そうします」

入見はコーヒーを飲み干し、立ち上がった。

「ごちそうさまでした。よし、じゃあ、カネキくん、ヒナミちゃん。ちょっと長くなるかもしれないけど、私たちが盗み聞きした、お客さんの会話の内容を教えるから、ヒナミちゃんの部屋に集合ね」

古間は苦笑した。

「盗み聞きなんて、聞こえが悪いなぁ。聞こえたんだよ、周りがシーンとしてたから。まあでも、聞いておくといいよ、2人とも」

「はい。ごちそうさまでした」

カネキは立ち上がった。

「ごちそうさまでした」

ヒナミも立ち上がると、入見を先頭に、3人は裏口から店を出て行った。

古間は、トーカを見た。彼女のコーヒーは、まだ半分くらいしか減っていなかった。

「…まあ、捜査官にも十人十色ってことだね。そんなに深く考えなくていいと思うよ。ごちそうさまでした」

古間も立ち上がった。

「あ、店長。今日オフだった西尾くんには、明日僕がこのことを伝えておきます」

「うん、よろしく」

古間は裏口から廊下に出て、自分の部屋に戻った。店内にいるのは、トーカと芳村の2人だけになった。芳村は立ち上がり、カップを集めた。

「あ、私が洗います」

トーカはコーヒーをゴクゴクと一気に飲み干し、「ごちそうさまでした」と言って、カウンターの裏に回った。

「ありがとう。終わったら、部屋に戻ってゆっくり休んでね」

芳村は微笑み、店を裏口から出た。トーカは微笑み返し、カップを洗い始めた。

ーー十人十色…深く考えない…うん、そうしよう。

トーカはそう自分に言い聞かせたが、やはり、女性捜査官の言ってた『本当に始末するしかないのか』という言葉について色々と考えてしまった。捜査官は、喰種を始末しようと躍起になるやつらのはずなのに…。

そんな葛藤を抱いたまま、6日が過ぎた。その間、捜査官は来ず、客は、喰種がほとんどと普通の人間がチラホラという感じだった。

だが、その日の夕方。芳村と四方が留守中にアオギリに店を襲撃され、カネキがヤモリに誘拐された。


	12. 第2章 第1節

カネキが誘拐されたのは12月2日の夕方の事だが、その日の朝は、別の理由でCCGは騒々しかった。12月2日の午前9時ごろ、ユキナは20区支部に向かう電車の中で、2日前の出来事を振り返っていた。

＊＊＊

11月30日に、予定通り篠原のパートナーが20区に来た。その日、ユキナと亜門は篠原の部屋に挨拶に行ったが、その人は少し…いや、かなり変わっていた。

「こんにちはー。篠原さんの下っ端の鈴屋什造でーす。よろしくお願いしますです」

2人が部屋に入ると、什造は椅子をくるっと回し、座ったまま自己紹介した。彼の奇妙な外見と言動に、ユキナは戸惑った。亜門も少し驚いたようで、少し間を置いてから、咳払いをして自己紹介した。

「…俺は亜門だ。よろしく」

「えっと…よろしくお願いします」

ユキナがそう言うと、少しの間沈黙があった。

「あ、私はパートナーの勅使川原幸奈といいます」

名前を言ってないことに気づいたユキナが慌てて付け足すと、什造はニコッと笑った。

「よろしくです」

「えっと…篠原さんは、今席を外してますか？」

亜門は、篠原が部屋にいないことを不思議に思い、聞いた。

「はい。トイレでーす。あなたたちがここに来たこと、伝えておきますか？」

「ああ、頼む。じゃあ、またな」

「了解しました。さよならですー」

什造はニコッと笑って手を振った。ユキナは軽くお辞儀をすると、亜門を追って部屋を出て行った。

＊＊＊

ーー上手くやってけるかなぁ…

ユキナは電車の中でため息をついた。

ーー鈴屋さんはなんか変わってるし、法寺さんのパートナーの滝澤さんは、鈴屋さんを睨みつけてたし…なんか雰囲気悪そう。

ユキナは電車から降りて駅から出ると、ゆっくりと20区支部まで歩いて行った。そして入り口付近で偶然、什造と滝澤と会った。

「あ、おはようです、ユキナちゃんに滝澤さん！」

「あって数日しか経ってないのに、ちゃん付けはねーだろ」

明るく挨拶した什造を、滝澤はギロッと睨みつけた。

「ま、まあ、私は別にかまいませんよ。とりあえず中に入りましょう」

ーー全員違う方向から来るのに、鉢合わせるなんてなんとも不運なことか…。

ユキナはそう思い、苦笑しながら建物の中に入った。一階を歩いている間は、3人は横に並んでいたものの、何も喋らなかった。ユキナは左に滝澤、右に什造と挟まれていて、かなり気まずかった。滝澤はムスッとして左を見ており、什造は腕を上げて、満足げに自分の腕のボディスティッチをを見ていた。

3人は、什造を先頭に階段を上り始めた。

「ふんふんふ〜ん」

楽しげに鼻歌を歌う什造を見て、滝澤は声を荒げて喋った。

「お前それやめろよ、仮にも捜査官だろ！一般人に見られたときチャラチャラしてたら…」

什造は足を止めて振り返り、不機嫌そうな顔で滝澤を見た。

「うるさいですねぇ。良く動く口を縫い付けてあげましょうか？」

滝澤はぎょっとした顔をし、一瞬足を止めた。

「ア、アカデミー行かずに捜査官になったからって調子に乗るなよ！」

そう言うと、滝澤は階段を素早く登り、什造を追い越した。什造もまた登り始めた。

「まあまあ、滝澤さん、趣味は人それぞれですし…私たちに害はないんですから」

ユキナは2人に追いつこうと、駆け足気味で階段を上りきった。すると、滝澤は廊下を歩きながら振り返り、ユキナをの方を向いた。

「直接的に害はないが、コイツの趣味のせいで捜査官が威厳を失ったら…」

「あ、おーい、君たち！」

廊下の奥の方から、篠原の声がした。亜門とユキナの部屋の前に、篠原と亜門と法寺が立って向き合っていた。ユキナと滝澤は、駆け足で3人のところに走って行った。

「3人とも、いいところに来たな。本部から重要な知らせだ」

普通に歩いてきた什造はやっと追いつき、さほど興味がない顔つきで篠原を見た。

「11区支部がアオギリに襲撃され、全滅の可能性があるとのことだ」

「ぜ、全滅…！」

ユキナと滝澤は、思わず同時に声をあげた。什造は不思議そうな首を傾げた。

「『アオギリ』ってなんです？」

滝澤は驚きと呆れの混ざった表情で、什造を見た。

「おまっ…そんなんも知らないのかよ！11区で拡大し続けてる、喰種の組織だよ！」

亜門は頷いた。

「ああ、あの組織はかなりの脅威だ。で、今はやたらと11区支部に近づけないから、状況の捜査が遅れている。捜査が終わり次第、本部は対策班を作るだろう」

「対策班に入れられるのは、本部の人たちだけですか？」

滝澤の質問に、亜門は首を横に振った。

「いや、各支部から優秀なヤツを呼ぶだろう」

「なんか…規模が大きいですね」

ユキナは不安げな顔をした。だが、什造は楽しみそうに笑った。

「なんだかゾクゾクしますねー 」

滝澤はまた什造を睨みつけた。篠原は咳払いをした。

「まあ、あちらが調査を終えるまで、11区に関しては俺たちは何もできない。とりあえず、各自普段通りに、喰種の捜査を進めてくれ」

「了解しました！」

ユキナと滝澤は同時に返事した。

「了解です〜」

少し遅れて、什造はニコッと笑って言った。


	13. 第2章 第2節

12月9日、11区特別対策班に、各支部から捜査官が複数入れられた。20区では、篠原・什造ペア、亜門・ユキナペアと、他24人の二等捜査官と一等捜査官に通達が来た。

篠原たちは、この事について話し合うため、亜門たちの部屋に来ていた。

「まだ俺たちは20区に来たばかりなのになぁ。ま、よろしくな！」

篠原は元気に言ったが、ユキナは不安そうだった。

「優秀な方々が呼ばれるなら、なぜ法寺さんたちは呼ばれなかったのでしょう…？」

「滝沢くんはあまり優秀じゃないからじゃないでしょうかねー」

什造はニコッと笑いながら言った。

「こら、什造。そんなんじゃない」

篠原は什造を叱ると、ユキナを見た。

「今、20区は物騒だから、法寺たちは残る必要がある。上はそう考えたんじゃないかな」

「緊張してるのか、ユキナ？」

亜門にそう聞かれると、ユキナは俯いた。

「私…足手まといにならないでしょうか…。ベテランが多い中に、私のような新人が…」

「大丈夫ですよー。ボクも新人ですし」

什造が笑いかけると、ユキナは少し安堵したように見上げた。

「そうでしたね。ありがとうございます、鈴屋さん。新人同士仲良くしましょう」

「頑張りましょー」

ユキナは亜門と篠原を見た。

「篠原さん、亜門さん、弱音吐いちゃってごめんなさい。精一杯頑張りますので、よろしくお願いします」

「よろしくな」

亜門はユキナに言った。

篠原は二人を見た。

「おう！その意気だ。本部で12日に会議があるから、11日までにCCGが用意した本部近くのアパートに移動するように。アパートについては、亜門にも情報行ってるよな？」

「はい、住所なら分かってます」

「よし。忙しくなるけど、二人とも無理しなように。じゃあな！」

篠原はそう言うと、部屋の戸を開けた。

「またねー」

什造は二人に手を振りながら、篠原と部屋を出た。ユキナは、彼に優しい笑顔で手を振り返した。

二人は部屋を出ると、階段に向かって歩き始めた。

「什造、勅使川原と仲良さそうだな。ちょっと安心した」

「ハイ。なんか自然な感じがして好きです」

「好きって…ま、良いけどさ」

二人は階段を上り始めた。

「…什造」

「何です？」

「今回の任務は、かなり危険だ。慎重にいこう」

什造は気楽そうに笑った。

「了解です。お任せください」

そんな什造を見て、篠原は少し心配そうに苦笑した。

それから慌ただしい日々が続き、3日はあっという間に過ぎた。そして、12日の会議の日が来た。襲撃された11区支部の生存者はゼロ。1週間後に、アオギリに突入することが決定された。

そして、12月19日の夜。いよいよ、突入開始の日が来た。


	14. 第2章 第3節

車の中では緊張感が漂っていて、誰も喋っていなかった。後ろに積まれたクインケのケースの、ガタンゴトン、という音だけが聞こえた。

21時頃、ユキナと亜門と篠原、そして運転手を含む他の捜査官4人の計7人がアオギリのアジトへ向かう車に乗っていた。満車のため、什造は別の車に乗っていた。

「…」

篠原と亜門と共に後部座席に乗っていたユキナは、緊張したように足元を見ていた。

「ユキナ、もっと肩の力を抜け。俺たちが突入するのは狙撃班が狙撃し終えてから、丸手さんが突撃を命じてからだぞ。まだかなり時間がある」

「は、はい！すみません…」

ユキナは深呼吸をした。が、やはり強張った顔で足元を見ていた。

「なあ、亜門。お前はこいつと戦ってどう思った？」

ヤモリの資料をじっくり読んでいた篠原は、ふと亜門を見て聞いた。

「うーん…今までの喰種とは違う、異様な感じがしました」

篠原は頷いた。

「そうだな。聞いたことがあるかどうか分からないが、奴がまだ『ジェイソン』と呼ばれる前のことだ。奴はCCGに捕まってコクリア喰種収容所に送られたんだ」

「え、一度は捕まえられたんですか？」

ユキナは少し驚いたように篠原を見た。

「ああ。そこには問題のある捜査官がいてね…激しく長い拷問生活の中で、奴は自分の中でもう一つの人格を作り上げた。自分を守る為に…そして脱走した。以後、奴は残虐なやり方を好むようになった。自らの体で覚えた拷問を使ってね」

「脱走したとは聞いてましたが、詳細は知りませんでした」

「でも、それって…」

ユキナは何か言いかけたが、止まった。

「ん？何だ？」

「いえ、あの…」

ユキナは戸惑いながら話した。

「ジェイソンの今の行動って、じゃあ…私たち捜査官のせいじゃないかなって…」

「まあ、さっきも言ったように、あの捜査官には問題があった。今はもういないけどな。でも、奴はグールだ。拷問される前から人を殺していた。それに、拷問されたからといって、奴の今の行動が正当化されるわけではない」

「そうですか…」

ユキナはそう呟くと、篠原を見てふと質問した。

「ところで、喰種収容所で収容されている喰種は、何を食べているのでしょうか？」

「うーんと、確か血液…献血で余ったもの、つまり有効期間を過ぎた血液が与えられる。まあ、人間で例えるなら飲み物しか飲まない生活だから、ほとんどの喰種はしばらくすると発狂してしまうけどな。その際は始末される」

「でも、そもそも収容する意味ってあるのでしょうか？発狂したら、牢に閉じ込められてるとはいえ、始末が大変ですよね」

「それは、時には尋問する必要があるからだ。例えば、アオギリなどの組織と関わりのある喰種に、仲間の居場所や情報を聞き出したりな。あとは、科学者たちが研究を行っているそうだ」

「研究とは、どのような？」

「うーん、それは分からんなぁ」

「クインケとかでしょうか？研究についてはあまり噂を耳にしませんが、研究を続けているということは、何かしら成果を出しているんでしょうね」

亜門がそう言うと、ユキナは足元を見てぼそっと呟いた。

「人を喰わずに喰種が生きていける方法を研究すると良いと思うんですけどね。血液だけで生きるのが無理でも、もし他に何か方法が見つかれば、共存も可能かもしれませんのに…」

篠原はユキナを見た。

「…喰種との共存は、理想としては良いかもしれない。だが、彼らは喰う側、俺たちは喰われる側。実現は難しいぞ」

「…全ての喰種との共存は難しいかもしれませんが…優しい心を持っていて、生きるために仕方なく人を喰らっているグールだけでも救えれば、私たちは進歩できるのではないかと思うんです」

「君の言う進歩とは？」

「世界が平和に近ずく、という意味です。今は喰種をとにかく始末していますが、暴力には暴力しか返ってきません。それに、全てを始末することはまず不可能ですし、出来たとしても優しい喰種や子供の喰種が不憫です。人間を喰わずに生きていける方法が見つかれば、協力的な喰種と共存できると思います。そうやって人間と一部の喰種が和解することで、捕食が減り、喰種も自分や家族や仲間を人間に殺される不安が減ります」

篠原は首をひねった。

「何度も言うが、それは理想だ。未来はどうなるか分からないが、現状では実現不可能だ」

ちょうどその時、車が止まった。

「着きました」

運転していた捜査官がそう言うと、全員が車を降りた。見渡す限りCCGの車だらけで、捜査官が次々と降りて、配置に着いた。ユキナたちは、すぐ後ろの車に乗っていた什造と合流し、狙撃隊の後ろに立った。誰も喋っておらず、狼煙が上がると、狙撃隊が一斉に撃ち始めた。すると、アオギリ側の狙撃隊が撃ち返し、撃ち合いになった。後衛にいた捜査官たちは突入のタイミングを図っていたが、20分ほど経過したところ、CCGが撃ち負けているようだった。

すると、捜査官を率いていた丸手が銃を持って出てきた。

「テメーら！さっさとあの陰険な狙撃隊共をぶっ殺せ！」

そう叫ぶと丸手は数発打ち、そのうちほぼ全てが命中し、数人の喰種を倒した。

「すごい…」

ユキナが呆気に取られていると、後ろからバイクのエンジンの音がした。周りの人たちは皆、振り返った。

「あれは…？」

丸手がそう呟くと、隣にいた人が説明した。

「ハイ、丸手さんのバイクっすよ」

そのバイクに乗ってるのは、なんと什造だった。

「す、鈴屋さん…？」

ユキナは呼びかけたが、什造は周りなど見ていなかった。

「おかりしまーす」

什造はバイクを発進させた。

「おい…こらこらおいおいおいおい」

丸手は汗をダラダラ流しながら、強張った表情で言った。

「ちょっちょちょっと待っおまおまおまおま」

丸手は、捜査官たちを通り過ぎ、アオギリのアジトに直進していく什造を見て、涙を流した。

「うぉいうぉいうぉうぉい！」

バッとバイクが宙に舞い上がった。什造はバイクから飛び上がり、窓からアジトに突入した。

「こーんばーん…わっ！」

什造は楽しげな声でそう言うと、銃で周りにいたアオギリの喰種たちを撃ち殺した。すると、満面の笑顔で、「ばんざーい」というポーズで、捜査官たちを見た。と同時に、建物に直撃した丸手のバイクが、空中で爆発した。

丸手は歯をくいしばり、叫んだ。

「とつげェェェェェェェェェッき!」

その言葉で、後衛にいた捜査官たちは、一斉に駆け込んだ。

「鈴屋さん！」

ユキナはそう叫ぶと、亜門と篠原の元を離れ、突入した。

「あ、こら、ユキナ…！」

亜門は呼びかけたが、ユキナはすでに建物の中に入っていた。

ーーどうしよう。追いかけるべきだろうか。でも俺たちは、もとは篠原さんたちと行動する予定…ユキナに加え、俺が単独行動をしたら…

「亜門！」

亜門は篠原に呼ばれ、振り返った。

「俺は黒岩たちと行動する。什造と勅使川原のことは、任せていいか？」

篠原がそう聞くと、亜門は安堵して返事した。

「了解しました！」

そして亜門は、什造を追ってるユキナのあとを追い、アジトの中に入った。


	15. 第2章 第4節

亜門は階段を駆け上がり、二階に来ると、ユキナと合流した。ユキナは、キョロキョロと辺りを見回していた。

「おい、ユキナ！勝手に単独行動するな！」

「あ、亜門さん！」

ユキナは振り返り、頭を下げた。

「申し訳ありません！鈴屋さんが心配で、つい…」

「まあいい。篠原さんに什造を見つけることを任されたから、二人で…」

亜門はそう言いかけたが、ふと見覚えのある仮面が視界に入った。

「待て！なぜお前がここにいる！」

亜門が急に険しい顔で叫んだため、ユキナは驚いた表情で彼を見た。

「ど、どうしたんですか？」

ユキナが恐る恐る聞くと、目の前を通り過ぎようとした、アオギリの服を纏った喰種が止まった。喰種はゆっくりと振り返り、うさぎの仮面を見せた。

「ラビット…！うそ、何でアオギリに！？」

ユキナが困惑していると、亜門はクインケを発動させ、猛スピードで喰種を襲った。

「お前だけはッ！」

喰種が羽赫で防御する中、亜門は一方的に攻撃し続けた。

ユキナは立ち竦んで、戸惑いながらその光景を見ていた。

ーー亜門さんが…取り乱してる！？そうだよね、真戸さんはラビットに殺されたんだし…でも…今は復讐よりも、やるべきことがある。

「亜門さん！今は鈴屋さんを…」

ユキナがそう呼びかけると同時に、ラビットは素早く逃げた。そして走り去ると同時に、羽赫から無数の刃を飛ばした。亜門は防御しきれたが、ラビットはすでに姿を見えなくなっていた。

「逃がさん！！」

「亜門さん、深追いは…」

ラビットを追おうとする亜門をユキナが呼び止めようとすると、別の赫子が亜門に襲いかかった。

カキン！ キキ…

「なッ…」

亜門がクインケでそれを抑えていると、二人の喰種が姿を現した。

「3番併せだったんだぜ?」

「頑丈な人間だな」

二人はそう言うと、一旦赫子を引っ込めた。亜門は体制を立て直そうと、ユキナの隣に立った。

ユキナは二人のマスクの模様に気付いた途端、顔が青ざめた。

「しっぽ…ブラザーズ…」

ユキナが声を震わせながらそう呟くと、一人がため息をついた。

「しっぽブラザーズ？ダサッ！」

「『瓶兄弟』って呼んでよね」

「ま、今から死ぬ人たちに言っても意味ないけど」

二人がクスクス笑うと、亜門はハッとしたような表情でユキナを見た。

「おい、奴らってたしか…あの事件の…」

ユキナは喰種たちを見たまま、頷いた。

「はい。あの喰種たちです。葵ちゃんを…私のパートナーを殺したの…っ」

兄弟の一人がユキナを見て、首を傾げた。

「なになに、君のお友達死んじゃったって？」

「じゃあ、あの世で会わせてやるよ！」

もう一人がそう言うと、二人の赫子は同時にユキナを襲った。


	16. 第2章 第5節

「…ッ」

ユキナは右手に持っているクインケで、片方の攻撃を振り切った。しかし、一本の剣では、もう一人の攻撃を振りきるのに間に合わなかった。

カキン！

「ユキナ！一対一で行くぞ！」

亜門はもう一人の攻撃をクインケで防ぎながら叫んだ。

「了解です！」

ユキナは喰種を見たまま返事した。

「へぇ…いいね、やってみなよ！」

「どこまで持つかな？」

兄弟はそう言うと、それぞれ亜門とユキナを攻撃した。

カン カキン カン

ユキナは両手で剣を持ち、上手く攻撃を受け止めていたが、どうしても防戦一方だった。

「うおおおぉ！！」

少し離れたところから亜門の声がした。と同時に、亜門がクインケで喰種を斬るのを見た。ドスッとその人が床に落ちると、ユキナの戦っていた喰種はユキナと少し距離を取り、バッと振り返った。

「うそ…だろ…」

ユキナはその隙に、喰種に斬りつけた。

「ガッ…この…！」

喰種は一瞬よろめくと、また赫子で襲いかかった。

カキキ…

ユキナは赫子を受け止めたが、仲間が殺された怒りのせいか、先ほどよりも威力がすごくて、どうしても振りきれなかった。

「亜門さん！」

ユキナがそう叫ぶと、一瞬で亜門が喰種を後ろから斬った。ユキナはクインケを喰種ごと振り切り、喰種は床に倒れた。

「亜門さん、そのクインケ…」

ユキナは亜門の二つに分かれたクインケを見た。

ーーあの事件の時のと、違う…

亜門は両手に一本ずつ握ったクインケを見た。

「ああ。『クラ』と言ってな、真戸さんから授かったんだ」

「…すごいです」

ユキナは呟いた。

「私…一人じゃ倒せませんでした。まだまだですね」

ユキナが苦笑すると、亜門は首を振った。

「いや、Sレート相手によくやった。それより…」

亜門は少し離れた場所に転がっている、兄弟たちを見た。

「最後に一撃入れなくていいのか？」

亜門がそう聞くと、ユキナは亜門を見て首を傾げた。

「何でです？もう死んでますよ」

「いやだって…友人の仇なんだから」

「ああ…」

ユキナは兄弟の方をチラッと見ると、真っ直ぐな目でまた亜門を見た。

「いえ、今はそれより鈴屋さんを追うことが優先です。鈴屋さんは強そうですが、いくらなんでも一人では危険すぎます」

「あ、まあ、そうだな。よし、じゃあ探そう」

「でも、一体どこに…」

ユキナがあたりを見回すと、少し離れたところから、笑い声と武器の音が聞こえた。

「この声…もしかして、鈴屋さん！？」

「下の方からだな。行ってみよう」

ユキナは頷き、二人は声のした方へ走って行った。廊下を走り、階段を降りると少し離れたところで、ふと1人の喰種が捜査官を倒しながら進んでいくのが見えた。ユキナは立ち止まり、その喰種を目を凝らして見た。喰種の髪の毛は濃い青でくせっ毛だった。喰種は道を塞いでいた捜査官を全員倒すと、顔の描いてある黒いマスクを片手で上げて、辺りを見回しながら何かをつぶやいた。彼は若い少年で、見覚えのある顔だった。

ーーあのマスク…髪…目つき…もしかして、私が小6の時、私を見逃してくれた喰種…!?

ユキナが立ち止まり、困惑した顔で喰種を見ていると、喰種はまたマスクを付け、羽赫で一瞬でその場を去っていった。

「おい、ユキナ！何やってるんだ、早く行くぞ！」

ユキナは思わず彼を追いそうになったが、亜門の声を聞いて我に帰った。

「あ、はい、すみません！」

ユキナはそう返事すると、また亜門の後を走り始めた。

ーーどうしいう…鈴屋さんが心配だけど、あの喰種のことが気になる…！でも、彼は羽赫だったし…今更言っても追いつかないだろうし、今は鈴屋さんを見つけるのが第一だ！

ユキナはそう自分に言い聞かせ、走り続けた。

ふと、外から武器と武器が激しくぶつかり合う音が聞こえた。窓から外を見てみると、一軒の離れが目に入った。

「亜門さん！待ってください！」

「どうした！？」

ユキナは離れに指をさした。

「あそこから、戦っている音がします。かなり激しいです…もしかしたら、鈴屋さんかもしれません！」

「よし、行ってみよう」

亜門は空いていた窓から飛び出し、ユキナは彼に続いた。そして、離れに向かって走って行った。


	17. 第2章 第6節

離れの扉の前に来ると、亜門は壁に耳を近づけた。

「少し静かになったか…？」

ユキナも壁に耳を近づけた。

「でも、微かに声が聞こえます」

「とりあえず、俺が突入する。お前は少し離れてついてこい。慎重にな」

「了解です！」

2人が小声でそう話すと、亜門はバンっとドアを足で蹴って開けた。亜門は中に駆け込み、ユキナは少し離れて彼に続いた。すると、部屋の奥の方に、2体の喰種がいるのが見えた。ユキナは唖然とした顔で、大型の喰種と、その上に乗っている白髪の鱗赫の喰種を見た。

ーーあれって…白髪の喰種が、大型の喰種を喰ってる…！？

2人の足音に気づいたのか、白髪の喰種は捕食をやめ、2人の方を向いた。若い少年の喰種で、口にはべっとり血がついていた。しかし何よりも気になったのが、彼の赫眼が隻眼ということだった。

「もしかして…『眼帯』か！？」

亜門がそう問うと、喰種は立ち上がった。

「え、でも黒髪のはつじゃーー」

ユキナがそう言いかけると、目にも留まらぬ速さで、喰種は2人の前を過ぎ去った。ユキナと亜門は振り返ったが、すでに喰種は離れにいなかった。

「待っ…」

亜門は追いかけようと、扉の方へ走り出そうとしたが、おぞましい殺気を感じて振り返った。さっきまで床に突き伏せられていた喰種が、亜門に向かって猛烈な勢いで襲いかかってきた。

「くっ…！」

亜門はクインケで喰種の鱗赫を防いだ。彼の赫子は、顔の上半分と、右肩から右手まで覆っていた。

「お前ら…食わせろ…そんでアイツも食って…めっためたにしてやる！」

大型の喰種は左指をポキポキ鳴らし、笑いながら言った。

「お前、もしかして…ジェイソン？」

亜門はハッとした顔で喰種を見た。赫子は以前戦った時より進化していたが、声と体格はそのままだった。

ユキナは隙を突こうと、ヤモリを後ろから斬りつけた。が、ヤモリは振り返りもせず、左手でユキナのクインケを掴んだ。

「…っ」

ユキナは力を込めたが、クインケはビクとも動かなかった。

ーー何で…酷くやられた喰種が、赫子を纏ってもない素手でクインケを受け止めるなんて…！

ヤモリは振り返り、ニヤッと笑った。

「俺は少し力をつけて、アイツを喰い殺すんだ。お前みたいな骨っぽいやつは要らねー…ん？」

ヤモリはくんくんと匂いを嗅いだ。途端に笑みが消え、訝しげにユキナを見下ろした。

「リゼの匂い…？」

「は…？」

ユキナが答える暇もなく、ヤモリは赫子で覆われた腕で亜門をなぎ倒し、うつ伏せになった亜門の背中を右足で踏みつけた。

「かっ…は…！」

亜門は体を持ち上げようとしたが、力が入らなかった。

「亜門さ…きゃっ！」

ユキナが呼びかけると、ユキナはクインケごとヤモリに持ち上げられた。

「人間なら骨っぽいヤツは食べても無駄だ。けど、お前の匂い…お前、リゼの親戚か？捜査官のクセして喰種なのか？赫子出してみろよ、なァ！」

「何…言って…私は…人間…」

ユキナは反論しようとしたが、クインケから手を離さないので精一杯だった。

「喰種なら、Rc細胞が摂れるからお前を喰う価値があるんだがな。なァ、どうなんだ？命の危機に迫れば、赫子が発動するのか！？」

ヤモリはそう言うと、赫子で纏った方の拳で、ユキナのみぞおちを殴った。

「かっ…！」

ユキナは吹き飛ばされ、壁に体を打ち、床にうつ伏せ倒れた。

「何も起こらないじゃないか」

ヤモリは残念そうにそう言うと、亜門に目をやった。

「気のせいか…じゃあ、お前を…」

ヤモリは右腕を上げた。

「…っ！亜門さん！」

ユキナは起き上がり、亜門のところへ走って行った。

ーークインケは殴られた時、落としてしまった。でも…ジェイソンに亜門さんを殺させるわけにはいかない…！

ユキナは体を張って亜門をかばった。

「おい、やめろ！」

亜門はもがいたが、ヤモリの足も、ユキナも振り払えなかった。

「ユキーー」

バッとヤモリのクインケが振り下ろされた。ユキナは肩に力を入れ、目を閉じた。

カキン！

ヤモリの赫子がユキナの体に当たった。しかし、痛みはなかった。ただ、軽い力で押されてる、そんな感覚がした。

ユキナが目を開けると、亜門は何か恐ろしいものを見るような目でユキナを見ていた。ユキナは振り返り、ヤモリを見た。

彼の赫子を受け止めていたのは、自分の肩から出現した羽赫だった。

「…！隻眼か！」

ヤモリは驚き、赫子をひいて後ろに下がった。

ーー今だ！

隙を見つけたユキナは、直感的に赫子から無数の刃をヤモリに放った。ヤモリは後ろ向きに倒れた。が、それを見届けた途端、体が重くなり、意識が遠のいた。床にうつ伏せに倒れる直前に見たのは、テカテカの白と黒のタイルに映った、自分の隻眼の赫眼だった。


	18. 第3章 第1節

ユキナが目を覚ますと、そこは小さな部屋だった。壁と布団は白く、ベッドの隣には点滴スタンドがあり、左腕には点滴が打たれていた。

ーー病院…かな…

ユキナはしばらくボーッとしていたが、急にバッと起き上がった。

ーーまさかここ、コクリアじゃ…！？

しかし窓の外を見ると、芝生や木々、車の走っている道路が見えた。ユキナはほっとして、また横になった。

「あれは…夢…？」

ちょうどその時、誰かがドアをノックして、開けた。そこにいたのは亜門だった。

「あ、ユキナ。目を覚ましたのか」

「あ、はい…」

ユキナは先日のことを思うと気まずく、俯いた。

「えっと…ここは病院ですか？」

「ああ」

亜門はそう言うと、ベッドの近くの椅子に座った。

「ちょうど報告書を提出し終わってな。早めに会社を出れたから、見舞いに来たんだけど、タイミングが良かったな。あ、今は夕方の6時だ」

「あの、日付は…？」

「12月23日だ」

「そうですか…」

ーー3日以上経っていたなんて…

ユキナは眉をひそめ、黙り込んだ。

「具合はどうだ？」

亜門にそう聞かれると、ユキナは亜門を見て答えた。

「あ、はい。少しだるい感じがしますが、痛みはないです」

「そうか。よかった」

ユキナは布団をぎゅっと握り、また俯いて聞いた。

「私…アオギリでの任務中に気を失ったんですよね？あの後…どうなったんですか？」

ユキナがそう聞くと、亜門は目を閉じて話し出した。

「お前が意識を失った直後、床が揺れ、建物が崩壊し始めたんだ。そこへ什造が来て、ジェイソンを回収していった。俺は、お前を背負って彼と共にアオギリのアジトを出た。報告書に書いたのはそれだけだ」

「私がジェイソンに何をしたか、とか…？」

亜門は目を開け、床を見ながら淡々と話し続けた。

「ジェイソンは何らかの喰種に喰われかけていて、喰っていた喰種は俺たちが入ると追う間も無く立ち去った。そして瀕死であったところを、俺たちで仕留めたと書いた」

「それだけ…なんですね？」

「…ああ」

ユキナは顔を上げ、真剣な眼差しで亜門を見た。

「亜門さん、私は人間です！どうしてあんなことが起こったのか、自分にもわからないけど、でも…私は…！」

「落ち着け、ユキナ。分かってる」

亜門はため息をついた。

「いや、分かってると言うと嘘になっちまうな…実を言うと俺も混乱している」

「でも…私が人間だって、信じてくれるんですか？」

「…そう信じていたい」

亜門は立ち上がり、カバンから紙袋を出した。

「これ、買ってきた菓子だ。もし気が向いたら、食べてくれ」

「ありがとうございます…」

ユキナがそれを受け取ると、亜門はドアまで歩いて行き、止まった。

「…何がどうあれ、お前は俺をかばった際にアレを発動させたから、俺にも責任がある。だからあのことは誰にも言わない」

亜門はそう言うと、部屋を去っていった。

ユキナは紙袋を見た。どこかのパン屋の名前が書いてあった。中から箱を出すと、そこには個別包装されたコーヒー味のパウンドケーキが4切れ入っていた。ユキナは袋を一つ開け、恐る恐るパウンドケーキを口にした。噛んで飲み込むと、ユキナは笑った。

「よかった…美味しい…」

ユキナは泣きながらそうつぶやくと、一切れまるまる食べた。


	19. 第3章 第2節

何もなかったように日々が過ぎていった。亜門は軽症だったため、すぐ20区に戻ることができ、ユキナも5日で退院した後20区に戻った。ただ淡々と眼帯の捜査をしていた。とくに、アオギリと何か関係があるのか…何故あそこにいたのか…アオギリの仲間か敵か。しかし、捜査は一向に進まなかった。

ーーまだ病み上がりだから、戦闘よりデスクワークが多いのはいいけど…謎が多すぎて情報を見つけようがないな。

亜門はそう考えながら、ユキナと静かにひたすら情報収集した。

そんなある日、本部の受付から電話があった。

「…はい。分かりました。では調査しますね。はい、ありがとうございます」

亜門は電話を切ると、ユキナを見た。

「20区の女性から本部に電話があったらしい。女性は、友達の彼氏が、自分が喰種であると友達に打ち明けているところを見て、友達が心配で通報したそうだ」

「…そうですか」

ユキナはパソコンの画面を見たまま、興味なさげにそう答えた。

「…えっと…でも、その男が喰種であるという証拠はないから、まず、血液検査でRc値を測るように要求、というか強制するんだ。喰種である場合、嫌がってその場で戦闘になることもあれば、承諾してデータを偽造してRc値を低く見せることもある。その場合は、彼の行動をしばらく観察することになる。喰種なら、必ず捕食するからな」

「分かりました。あ、彼の個人情報が今メールで送られてきました」

ユキナがパソコンを見ながらそう言うと、亜門はメールを確認した。

「ああ。じゃあ、これを印刷して、早速彼の家に行くか。アパートじゃなくて一戸建てだから、戦闘に入っても周りに被害は及ばないだろう」

「はい。では、2枚印刷しますね」

ユキナはそう言うと、印刷ボタンを押した。

ーー前は、緊張してて静かだった。今も、静かな声で、必要以上のことは話さないが…理由は緊張ではなく、無関心だということがよく分かる。

このままで良いのかと心配しながらも、亜門には何もできなかった。二人はパソコンの電源を切ると、男性の家に向かった。


	20. 第3章 第3節

男は20代の男性で、黒髪で背も体型も普通だった。男は玄関を開けて二人を見ると、少し驚いた顔をしたが、平然とした顔で挨拶した。

「こんにちは。どうされましたか？」

「俺たちはCCG20区支部の者だ。君に喰種の疑いがかかっているため、血液検査を受けてほしい」

亜門は手帳を見せながらそう言った。

男は少しの間ボーッとした顔で手帳を見ると、クスッと笑った。

「そっか。あの女、通報したのか…彼女だからって信じた俺がバカだったよ」

彼はそう言うと、腰から触手のような赫子を出した。亜門とユキナは、素早くクインケをケースから出した。

「人間なんて、やっぱみんな一緒なんだなァ！」

そう叫ぶと、触手で二人を襲った。亜門はクインケで触手を抑えたが、ユキナは触手を切り落とすと、喰種に向かって突き進み、一瞬で彼の左肩から右腰かけて斬った。

「く…はっ…」

喰種は血を吐くと、後ろ向きに倒れた。ユキナは振り返り、呆気に取られている亜門を見た。

「やはり、喰種だったようですね。では、事後の処理に移りましょう。局員捜査官を呼びますね」

ユキナは携帯を取り出そうと、スカートのポケットに手を入れかけたが、亜門は手首を掴んで止めた。

「おい、待てユキナ！お前本当にこれで良いのか！？」

ユキナは亜門を見上げ、不可解げに聞いた。

「えっ、どういう事ですか？」

亜門はユキナの目をしっかり見て話した。

「お前、前に言ってたじゃないか。本当に全ての喰種を殺さなきゃいけないのかって…なのに、今、お前は何の躊躇もなくこの喰種を殺した。しかも彼女がいて、さらに彼女の友達じゃなくて彼女に通報されたと勘違いしたまま死んだ」

「…」

ユキナは目線を落とし、黙り込んだ。

「…ユキナ、自分で気付いてるかわからないが、アオギリでの件以来全く活気も生気もないぞ。このままで良いのか？」

「…だって…この方が楽なんです」

ユキナは亜門に掴まれた左手を微かに震わせながら言った。

「喰種の味方をするなんて…まるで自分が喰種だって言ってるようなものじゃないですか。人間たるもの、喰種は殺すべき対象。そうでしょう？」

「そんな機械のように生きるほうこそ、人間じゃない！」

亜門が怒鳴ると、ユキナはビクッとした。亜門は声のトーンを落として続けた。

「俺は人間だけど、あの眼帯の影響で、喰種が皆単なる排除すべき化物だとは思っていない。人間なんだから、揺らいでしまうのは普通だろう？」

ユキナは少しの沈黙の後、声を震わせて答えた。

「…でも、私…もし自分が本当に、一部が喰種だったらって考えると…怖くなって…普通に食事は摂ってますが、街を歩いていると、人の匂いを美味しそうだと思っちゃったりする時があって…私…！」

「だからって、逃げてどうする」

亜門はユキナの手首を放した。

「自分の存在としっかり向き合い、これからの事を決めるべきじゃないか？前も言ったが、アレが発動した原因は、お前が俺をかばったからだ。だから、真実がどうあれ、俺は黙っておく」

ユキナはゆっくり亜門の顔を見上げた。亜門の真剣で真摯な顔を見ると、ユキナはふと微笑んだ。

「喰種を通報しないなんて…捜査官として、いけないのではないですか？」

「人間としては、正しい選択だと思うよ」

亜門がそう答えると、ユキナはクインケをケースにしまった。

「ありがとうございます、亜門さん。よく考えてみます」

亜門は頷いたが、ユキナは眉をひそめた。

「でも、親もいないし、どうやったら自分のことをもっと知れるのでしょうか…」

「うーん、そうだな…他に聞けそうな人はいないのか？」

ユキナは首を横に振りゆっくり話した。

「私の今のRc値…測ってみるべきでしょうか…」

「いや、それはやめたほうが良い。測るには病院に行かなきゃいけないし、Rc値を測ったと知られたら、CCGに怪しまれる」

「…」

ユキナはしばらく考えると、ハッとしたように口元に手を当てた。

「そういえば、手紙…手紙があります！」

「手紙？」

亜門は少し驚いて聞いた。

「はい。2年前、母が亡くなった後、母の机の引き出しから15歳の私宛の手紙が出てきたんです。結局まだ開けてなくて、母の遺品がまとめて入れてあるダンボール箱にあるんですが…もしかしたら、何か書いてあるかも…！」

ユキナの熱心な言葉に亜門は頷いた。

「よし。この件の処理が終わったら、今日は帰って良いぞ。報告書は明日書こう」

「あ…あの！亜門さんも、一緒にアパートに来てもらえませんか？一人だと、緊張して開ける勇気を出せない気がして…」

亜門は少し戸惑ったが、承諾した。

「あ、ああ、分かった。とりあえず、局員捜査官を呼ぼう」

亜門はそう言うと、ズボンの後方のポケットから携帯を取り出した。ユキナはふと男の喰種を見ると、歩み寄り、しゃがんだ。

「本当は、通報したのはあなたの彼女さんじゃなくて、彼女さんの友達だったんです。彼女さんは裏切ってません。だから彼女さんを恨まないでください。このことを教えてあげられなくてごめんなさい。どうか、安らかに眠ってください」

ユキナはそう言うと、立ち上がり、亜門のところに戻っていった。


	21. 第3章 第4節

2人は仕事がひと段落つくと、ユキナの家に向かった。ユキナは亜門を部屋に案内し、家具でドアを開け、中に入った。

「…お邪魔します」

亜門はそう言うと、ユキナに続いて部屋に入り、パタンとドアを閉めた。亜門は玄関で靴を脱ぐと、ユキナの後をついて行った。ユキナは押し入れを開けると、一つの大きなダンボール箱を取り出した。

「アカデミーの近くのアパートに引っ越す際、このダンボール箱に母の遺品を入れました。それから、引っ越すたびにダンボール箱ごと移動してましたが、開けることはなかったので、手紙のことを忘れてしまっていました。でも、たしかにあるはずです」

ユキナはそう言うと、床に座り、ダンボール箱の蓋を開け、中を探り始めた。亜門は隣で立って見ていたが、中はきちんと整理されていたため、他の紙の遺品と一緒にまとめてあり、すぐに見つかった。封筒の表面にはっきりと『15歳の幸奈ちゃんへ』と書いてあったが、ユキナが両手に手紙を持ったまま硬直していたため、亜門は話しかけた。

「…それか？」

「…はい。この手紙です。母が亡くなったあと、母の机の引き出しから出てきた15歳の自分宛ての手紙…」

ユキナはそう言うと、封筒を開け、手紙を出した。そして声に出さずに読んだ。

『ユキナちゃんへ

15歳のお誕生日おめでとう。大きくなったね。

幸奈ちゃんが15歳になったら、ずっと伝えようと決めてたことがあるけど、もう私は先が長くないみたいです。これを書いてる時、まだ幸奈ちゃんは12歳だから、伝えるのはまだ早いと思うの。だから、伝えたいことを手紙に書くことにしました。

まず、お父さんについてです。私がお父さんと出会ったのは、大学生の頃でした。1年生の時、同じガーデニングクラブに入って、最初は人見知り同士静かだったけど、お花の話で盛り上がるうちに仲良くなりました。2年生の時に私が告白すると、お父さんは一瞬戸惑ったようだったけど、自分も私のことが好きだと言ってくれました。

就職してからも付き合ってて、あるクリスマスの日に、私は結婚してくださいって言いました。すると、お父さんは口籠り、静かに泣き出しました。大人の男の人が泣いたのを初めて見た私は戸惑いました。少しすると、お父さんはなぜ素直に「はい」と言えないのか、なぜ自分からプロポーズしなかったのかについて、説明してくれました。

お父さんのお父さん、つまり幸奈ちゃんのおじいちゃんは喰種なんです。そして喰種のハーフであるお父さんは、普通の喰種と同じように捕食しないといけなくて、そのことでお父さんはずっと思い悩んできました。

私はそれまで喰種について、「人間を喰うなんて怖いなあ、でも体質のせいで捜査官に殺されるなんて可哀想だなあ」くらいにしか考えていませんでした。知ってる人が喰種に殺された経験もないし、喰種にとくに恨みはありませんでした。だから、お父さんが自分が喰種のハーフだって打ち明けた時、私はお父さんを急に嫌いになったりはせず、逆に「なんだ、喰種ってニュースで聞くような悪い奴らばかりじゃないじゃん」って思った。そして「そんなの別にいい、お父さんがどういう体質でも、私はお父さんが好きだから」と言いました。

でも、結婚すると、私に危険が及びかねないから、お父さんが籍を入れないことを提案しました。危険というのは、お父さんがCCGに見つかることです。捕食していれば、いずれ見つかるかもしれない。そして見つかったら、私も処罰を受けるかもしれない…。

だからお母さんとお父さんは、実は結婚していませんでした。勅使川原はお母さんの姓で、お父さんの姓は三瀬(みつせ)なんです。

お父さんは、ユキナちゃんがまだ1歳になったばかりの時、捕食中の所を捜査官に見つかり、殺されました。こういうことになるのはずっと覚悟してました。人間にとっては、喰種を殺すことなんて当たり前なんだ。喰種はあんな体質で生まれたくて生まれてきたわけではないのに、人間は無差別に喰種を蔑み、殺す。喰種にも家族がいることも考えずに…。

私は、そんな人間が憎くなった。お父さんを殺した捜査官が憎くなった。でも、喰種と人間は喰う側と喰われる側だから、喰種を殺す捜査官を責められない。世の中が理不尽なのは、お父さんのせいでも、捜査官のせいでもない…お父さんが殺されたのは、世界が理不尽なせいなんだ。仕方のないことなんだ。私は自分にそう言い聞かせて、捜査官への恨みを抑えて、この11年間を生きてきました。お父さんのことをあまり幸奈ちゃんに話さなかったのは、このことを思い出しちゃう思ったからです。小さい幸奈ちゃんに、憎しみに満ちた顔を見せたくなかったからです。

妊娠中の頃に戻りますが、病院に行ったらあなたに喰種の血が流れてるって知られる可能性があるから、私は一度も病院に行きませんでした。そして、家で幸奈ちゃんを産みました。幸い、幸奈ちゃんは普通の人間として生きてこれました。ただ、もし大きくなるにつれて喰種の特性が出てきてしまったらと考えると、不安で仕方なかった。私のアドバイスなんかじゃ、頼りないし、お父さんのご両親は亡くなってるから相談できないし…

だから、幸奈ちゃんが2歳の時、お父さんの知り合いに手紙を書いたんだ。すると、いつでも相談に乗りますとの返事が来ました。よし、もし幸奈ちゃんに喰種の特性が出てきたら、この人に頼ろうと私は決めました。

この手紙を読んでる時の幸奈ちゃんは、どんな状態なのかな？15歳までの間に喰種としての特性が出始めていないことを願っています。出始めた頃に、もし私がいなかったら、幸奈ちゃんを支えてくれる人がいなくなっちゃうかもしれないから…。

でも、もし出始めてても、安心してね。出始めてなくても、もし自分の喰種の面について悩みがあったら、20区の「あんていく」っていう喫茶店に行ってみて。お父さんの知り合いに、店長の芳村(よしむら)さんっていう人がいるのその人を呼んで、「三瀬の娘です」って言えば話を聞いてもらえるはず。芳村さんは喰種をよく理解してるから、安心してなんでも相談してね。

急に、色んな真実を突きつけられて、不安や動揺、疑いもあると思う。でも最後に一つだけ言わせて。妊娠中、病院に行かなかったから、生まれるまで性別は分からなくて、私とお父さんは女の子と男の子の名前を考えました。女の子だったら、「幸せに生きてほしい」という思いを込めて「幸」、そして私の名前の一部の「奈」で「幸奈(ゆきな)」、お男の子だったら、「まれな存在でも、在っていい、いや、在ってほしい」という意味で「有希(ゆうき)」にしようと決めました。女の子だったから「幸奈」に決めたけど、両方の名前に乗せた思いが届くといいなと思っています。私は喰種も人間も等しく、喰種の血が流れてるから在っちゃだめとか、そんなことはないと思うの。生まれた時点で、その人には生きる権利がある。もし15歳になった幸奈ちゃんが、喰種の性質を持っていても、あなたは私たちの大切な娘だから。どうか、幸せに生きて。

お母さんより』

ユキナは手紙を読み終えると、手紙を顔に当て、顔を隠した。

「お母さん…私が11歳の頃から、病気だったんです。お母さん、真面目で心配性な人だったから、この手紙を残してくれたんだろうな…」

ユキナは声を震わせながらそう言った。しばらく亜門が静かに見守ってると、ユキナは顔を上げ、亜門を見た。

「私、どうやら祖父が喰種らしいです。お母さんは私が15歳になったらこのことを教えようとずっと考えてたみたいですが、病気になってしまったからこの手紙を残したんです」

「えっ！？でも、ハーフでさえすごく珍しいのに、クオーターって…」

「…はい、私も例を知りません。きっと、私は人間の体に限りなく近かったから、今まで人間として暮らせていたけど、何かのキッカケで喰種としての機能が動き出してしまったのでしょう」

「…それって、やっぱり俺のせいだよな…すまない」

「いいえ、あれは私の勝手な行動。亜門さんが気を悪くしなくてもいいです」

ユキナは顔を上げ、手紙をもう一度見ると、封筒にしまった。

「でも、捜査官を続けていくかどうかについて…少しひとりで考えたいです」

「あ、ああ、そうだな。じゃあ、今日は失礼するよ」

「はい。ではまた明日…じゃなくて、月曜にお会いしましょう」

ユキナと亜門は玄関に戻った。亜門が靴を履くと、ユキナは苦笑した。

「亜門さん。せっかく信じてくれたのに…裏切ってしまって、本当にすみません」

亜門はキョトンとした顔でユキナを見た。

「え？何が？」

そう聞かれたことに、ユキナは少し驚いた。

「え、だって私、人間だって言い張ったのに…結局、祖先に喰種がいて…」

「ああ、そういう意味か。でも、さっきお前が『赫子が発動したのは俺のせいじゃない』って言ったように、それはお前のせいじゃない」

「そうですか…？」

「ああ。そりゃあ、もっと早くに手紙を読んでれば、捜査官になる前にこのことをじっくり考えられたかもしれないし、『こうしてれば良かったのに』っていうのはあるさ。だけど、お前は俺に嘘をついていたわけではないから、俺は裏切られたとは思ってないよ」

「…ありがとうございます、亜門さん。では、また」

ユキナはお辞儀をして声を震わせながらそう言った。

「じゃあな。よく考えなよ」

亜門はそう言うと、ドアを開け、部屋を出て行った。

ーー喰種に罪があるのは、人を喰うから…例え喰種の地が混ざっていても、人を喰ってないユキナには罪はない。そうですよね…真戸さん？

亜門はそんなことを考えながら、階段を降りて行った。

ユキナは亜門の足音が聞こえなくなるまで、玄関の前に立っていた。数分すると、腕時計を見た。

「まだ7時か…よし」

そう言うと、靴を履き、ドアを開け、部屋を出た。鍵を閉めると、ユキナは階段を降り、駅に向かった。そして暗い中、ポケットにある財布と携帯以外は何も持たず、手ぶらであんていくに向かった。


	22. 第3章 第5節

「あ、おはようユキナ」

月曜日の朝、20区支部への入り口で偶然ユキナを見た亜門は、彼女に声をかけた。

「おはようございます」

ユキナは振り返り、挨拶をすると、亜門とともに中に入った。

「報告書は土曜に書いて出しておいた」

「あ、すみません、手伝わなくて…私も一緒にやるべき仕事でしたのに…」

「いや、それは気にしないでいい。それで、考えはまとまったか？」

「いえ、すみません…せっかく考える時間を頂いたのに…」

ユキナが済まなそうにそう言うと、亜門は手を振った。

「ああ、いや、急かすつもりはない。まあ、早めに決めた方がいいけど…って、なんか矛盾してるな」

「ふふ、そうですね」

2人は部屋に入り、パソコンをつけた。

「…実はあの手紙に、父の知り合いの連絡先が書いてあったんです。で、その人に相談に乗ってもらいました」

「え、知り合いって…グールなのか？」

「いえ、人間ですけど、なんかグールの味方っぽいご老人で…それで、多分私は、普通にしてればこれからも人間として生きていけるって言われたんです」

「普通に食べれるってことか。良かったじゃないか」

「はい。でも…人間として生きていけるのは嬉しいんですが、捜査官を続けると、祖父の存在を否定してるような気がして…でも捜査官をやめたら、自分が人間でないことを認めるような気がして…なんだか複雑な気持ちなんです」

「ん？祖父の存在を否定、ってどういう意味だ？」

「だって、捜査官を続けるということは、無差別に同族殺しをするってことですから」

なるほど、と亜門は頷いた。

「自分の中のグールの一部認めるか、それを無視して人間であり続けるか…難しい問題だな」

「そうですね…あ、本部からメールが来てますね」

「本当だ」

2人はそれぞれメールをクリックし、読んだ。

「20区の本屋でno.745の目撃情報あり、そちらの捜査をしてほしい…ですか。眼帯の捜査が全く進んでないから、別の捜査を回されたのでしょうか…」

ユキナがため息をついた。

「…いや、違うと思う。no.745は、眼帯と大きく関わっている喰種だ。彼女を捉えれば、眼帯の捜査も進むだろう」

亜門が真剣な顔つきでそう言うと、ユキナは亜門を見て首を傾げた。

「え？どういうことですか？」

亜門は眼帯とno.745、そしてラビットとの関係を説明した。

「つまり、真戸さんがその子供のグールの親を殺して、その子のために復讐をと、ラビットが真戸さんを…」

「ああ。そういうことだ」

ユキナはもう一度メールを見た。

「にしても…no.745の捜査に携わるのは12人ですか。喰種ひとりに、かなり大掛かりですね」

亜門は手を組んで、画面に目を凝らした。

「眼帯やラビットが出現する可能性もなくはないからな。そうなったらまあ、10人じゃ足らないだろうけどな」

「えっと、私たち以外の10人は…あっ！」

ちょうどその時、誰かがドアをノックした。

「どうぞ」

亜門がそう言うと、篠原と什造が入ってきた。

「こんにちはー。メール見ました？」

什造は楽しげにユキナに聞いた。

「あ、はい。篠原さんと鈴屋さんたちもno.745の捜査に参加するんですね」

「ああ。お前らがいると頼もしいぞ。よろしくな、亜門、ユキナ」

「はい。よろしくお願いします」

「よろしくお願いします」

「早速だが今日の午後2時から他の8人と一緒に打ち合わせをしたいんだが、第二会議室に来れるか？」

「はい、了解しました」

「よし。じゃあ、また後で」

「はい、さようなら」

「さようならー」

2人が部屋を出てドアを閉めると、亜門は引き出しを探り、ファイルを取り出した。

「これが、no.745に関するデータだ。一通り目を通しておけ」

「分かりました」

ユキナはファイルを受け取り、パラパラとページをめくった。

「…幼い女の子…なんですね」

ユキナがぼそっと呟くと、亜門は横目でユキナを見た。

「…そのような心構えでは、命を落とすぞ。子供のグールにも、強い者はいる」

ユキナはファイルを机の上にトントン叩き、整えた。

「そうですね…これからのことはまだ決めていませんが、現時点では私は捜査官。捜査官としての任務を、しっかり果たします」

「よし、じゃあ、2時までは俺たちでno.745について、できる限り調べておくか」

「はい。役立ちそうな情報があったら、報告しますね」

2人はそう言うと、パソコンに向き合った。亜門は、眼帯と関わりがあり、間接的に真戸の死因である子供のグールを討伐することに燃えていた。しかしユキナは、やはり腹をくくれなかった。

ーー親を殺されたなら…その子が復讐を望むのも、責められないな…それに、グールでも人間でも…子供が殺されて良い理由なんかない…

しかし、人間にそう言えば、『子供でもグールはグールだ。人を食っている以上、悪には変わりない』と言われるのは見えていた。ユキナは小さくため息をつき、ボーッとパソコンを見て、メールで送られてきたno.745のデータを読んだ。しかし彼女の素性を知れば知るほど、彼女が不憫に思えて仕方なかった。ユキナは画面を閉じ、彼女が目撃されたという本屋とその周辺を調べることにした。


	23. 第4章ー最終章ー第1節

本屋の女性店員は、静かに雑誌を読んでいた。平日の午前11時頃で、客は大人が数人いるだけだった。

ーーほんとに、あの子が喰種なのかな…

店員はボーッとページを眺めながら、そう思った。一ヶ月ほど前から、小学生くらいの子が平日の昼間にたまに書店に来ていたので、不登校児かと思った店員は数週間前に警察に報告したのだった。しかし、店の中に設置されてある防犯カメラのデータを送ると、警察はすぐには返事をくれず、一週間ほど経ってから、その子供は喰種である可能性がある。次に店に入ってきたら、すぐにCCGに報告するように、と本屋に指示した。

本屋は小さく、店員は数人しかいないし、街にありながら客は顔見知りが多かった。昼間は毎日働いて、夜に専門学校に通っている女性店員は今まで、店にいて危機感を感じたことはなかった。そのため、この店に喰種が入ってきていたなんて、とてもじゃないけど信じられなかった。

カタン

ドアが開く音がすると、店員は顔を上げた。

「いらっしゃい…」

店員は、入ってきた客の顔を見ると止まり、小さな声で続けた。

「ませ…」

「こんにちは」

帽子かぶっている長い黒髪の女の子は、マスクの奥からそう言うと、小説コーナーに行った。店員はその子をじっと見て、唾をごくりと飲み込んだ。

「あの、すみません」

中年の女性客は、手に雑誌を持って店員に声をかけた。

「あ、少々お待ちください」

店員はカウンターの後ろのドアを開け、倉庫にいる店員を呼んだ。

「大野さん、すみません。少しレジをお願いできますか？」

「え？なんで急に？」

普段まじめに働いていた店員にそう言われ、男性店員は驚いたように返した。

「例の件で、電話をかけないといけないんです」

大野は少し不思議に思ったが、少しすると、ああなるほどと言うように頷き、倉庫を出た。

「よし、こっちは任せておけ」

「ありがとうございます」

「お待たせしました…」

大野にレジを任せると、店員は倉庫に入ってドアを閉めた。メモってあった番号に電話すると、CCGの受付の人が出た。

「もしもし、20区の○○書店の者です。例の女の子が入ってきたんですけど…はい、あ、今向かうんですね。はい、さっき入ってきたばかりで、まだ本を選んでます。ちょっと話して時間を稼ぐ…ですか？はい、分かりました。では失礼します」

店員は電話を切ると、受付の人が言ったことをメモ用紙に書き、倉庫を出た。中年の女性客はもう帰っていて、大野は暇そうに店内を眺めていた。

「大野さん、これ」

店員がメモ用紙を渡すと、大野はさっと読み、店員を見た。

「俺、女の子と話すの得意じゃないよ？」

「私がやりますから。大野さんは倉庫の方をお願いします」

女性店員はそう言うと、レジの前に立った。

「…気をつけてな」

大野は低い声でそう言うと、倉庫に入った。


	24. 第4章 第2節

「すみません、これください」

ヒナミはそう言うと、小説をカウンターに置いた。店員はバーコード読み取ると、キーボードを打ちながら話した。

「高槻先生の小説ですか。いいですよね、先生の作品」

「え、お姉さんも読んでるんですか？」

「ええ。あ、これはまだ読んでないけどね。高槻先生の小説が原作のドラマにハマって、原作読んで先生のファンになったの」

「へー、そうなんですか。ドラマ、良かったですか？」

「ええ。原作には負けちゃうけどね。750円になります」

店員がそう言うと、ヒナミは千円札を渡した。

「千円お預かりしましす」

店員はそう言うと、レジを打った。

「そう言えば、先生の本難しくない？私でもわからない言葉が出てきたりするのよ」

店員はお釣りをかき集めながらそう聞いた。

「250円のお釣りになります」

ヒナミはお釣りを受け取ると、少し悲しげな目で答えた。

「…うん、わからない言葉、よく出てくるよ。そう言う時は、辞書で調べたり…誰かに聞いたりしてる」

「そっか」

店員は本を袋に入れ、渡した。

「ありがとうございます」

ヒナミが袋を受け取ると、店員はニコッと笑った。

「ありがとうございました。また来てくださいね」

店員がそう言うと、ヒナミは本屋を出て行った。レジの奥のドアが開き、大野が顔を出した。

「…行ったのか？」

「うん。さすがにこれ以上話すのは、不自然」

「そっか。しかしお前、高槻先生のファンだったとは！」

「え？ドラマしか知らないよ」

「え、でもさっき…」

「やだ、聞いてたの？単に会話を作ろうと頑張っただけ。わからない言葉があるっていうのは、友達で先生のファンの子に聞いたのよ」

「なーんだ、だれかと盛り上がれると思ったのにな…ん、どうしたんだ？」

大野は、じっと窓の外を見ている店員を見て聞いた。

「…あの女の子と、ホントに警察が言ったような人なのかな。もし違ったら、なんか警察に通報したことに罪悪感感じちゃうな」

「さあな。グールって、見た目は人間と一緒なんだろ？ま、いろいろ質問したり、検査するんだろーよ。別にいきなり殺しやしないから、大丈夫だよ」

「…うん、そうだね」

店員がそう言うと、次の客が入ってきた。

「いらっしゃいませー」

店員はにこやかに挨拶をした。ふと、客の背中を見ると、道路の向こう側に黒いスーツを着た2人の男たちが立っているのが見えた。


	25. 第4章 第3節

ヒナミは本屋を出ると、あんていくに向かって歩き始めた。しかし、数歩歩くと、足を止め、振り返った。

「何…この匂い…」

ヒナミはそう呟くと、手で口を覆った。

ーー吐き気がする。これ…前に同じ手に引っかかった…そう、お父さんの匂いだ…！

ヒナミはぎゅっと目を閉じ、匂いのする方向に背を向け、あんていくに向かって走り出した。

本屋の道路の向こう側で待機していた2人の男は、トランシーバーに話した。

「少女、本屋から出て匂いに気づき、北西に向かって走っていきます！」

それを受け取った、本屋から少し離れた北西の路地で待機していた亜門は返事した。

「了解しました。構えています」

すると、本屋の北側にいる篠原がトランシーバー越しに指示をした。

「本屋のすぐ西にいる小西と岬、姿を見たら突撃しろ！少女がカグネを出していない場合は、殺すのではなく、取り押えるように。本屋の東か南にいる者は、本屋のところまで来て待機！俺と什造は西に向かい、少女に遭遇し次第参戦する」

「了解です！」

亜門はそう言うと、ユキナを見た。

「ユキナ、構えろ。てっきり匂いのする方に行くと思ってたが…匂いの反対側も張っておいて正解だったな」

「はい。ここは本屋からそう遠くないし、いつ来てもおかしくありません」

ユキナはそう言うと、クインケをケースから出して構えた。

作戦は、こうだった。この件が片付くまで、各ペアが20区支部ではなく本屋の近くの交番などで働き、いつ通報があっても動けるように構えていた。そして本屋から通報が出された途端、警察が周りの人たちを建物の中に誘導し、捜査官が大通りのすぐ近くの路地裏で待機し、少女が自分たちの方に来しだい攻撃する…

カキン！カキン！

遠くの方から、武器の音が聞こえてきた。ユキナが壁の後ろから様子を伺うと、カグネを発動させた少女が2人の捜査官に追われているのが見えた。黒髪マスクの子供のグールは大きなカグネで背中を守りながら走っていた。

「今だ！」

亜門はそう言うと、路地裏から大通りに出た。ユキナも続き、亜門の横に立った。道を塞がれた子供のグールは止まった。振り返ると、彼女を追ってきた捜査官2人も止まり、構えていた。

ーーもう終わりだ、この子。

ユキナはギュッとクインケを握った。

ーー私は喰種を助けたい。あなたのような喰種を、助けたい…でも、私にはその力がない。もっと昇進しないと、私に影響力はない。だから、その力を手に入れるまでは、捜査官として喰種を殺さないといけないの…ごめんなさい。本当にごめんなさい…

ユキナはまるで自分に言い聞かせるように、自分の行動を正当化させるように、頭の中で唱えた。しかし、頭を両腕で抱え込み、泣き出した少女が次に言ったことで、息を飲んだ。

「やだ…戦いたくないよ…。殺したくなんかないよ…！助けて、お兄ちゃん…！」

ユキナは腕の力を緩め、構えていた武器を下ろした。しかし、すぐにぐっと握り直し、急に少女に突撃した。

カキンッ

「きゃっ…」

少女はカグネでとっさに身を守った。

「おい、何を…！」

後ろから亜門が怒る声がしたが、ユキナはぐっとクインケをカグネに押し当てた。他の捜査官が困惑の表情を浮かべる中、ユキナはジリジリと抑え続け、ユキナは少しずつヒナミが走って来た側に回っていった。そして2人の捜査官に背中を向け、亜門の方を向くと、いったんクインケを振り払った。ユキナは武器を下ろしたまま、少女を睨みつけた。少女はうろたえ、立ちすくんでいた亜門の横を通って逆方向に走り出した。ユキナが彼女を追いかけると、アモンは振り返り、叫んだ。

「あ、待て！」

亜門と他の捜査官2人はユキナたちの後を追った。しかし、猛スピードで走る少女に追いつけるのは、ユキナと亜門だけだった。他の捜査官2人は、ずっと前から走って彼女を追いかけてきたため、途中で息が切れてしまった。

途中、篠原と什造が建物の裏から現れ、少女の前に立ちはだかった。少女は戸惑ったが、ユキナが左側から攻撃すると、よけて急いで右に走り出した。ユキナは彼女を追いかけ、亜門と篠原たちも走った。

「勅使川原！？おい、亜門！今はどういう状況なんだ」

「わかりません！no.745が走ってきて、俺たちで道をふさいだんですが、ユキナが急に攻撃を始めて…」

亜門が篠原にそう説明すると、什造はニヤッと笑った。

「面白くなってきましたねぇ。僕も混ざりたいな！」

そう言うと、什造はスピードを上げた。ユキナはチラッと振り返った。

ーーダメだ…あの3人より、私が最初に体力が切れちゃう…！

ユキナはあらかじめ頭に叩き込んでおいた、本屋の周りの地図を思い出した。

ーー本屋の西側、わりと狭くて、先が行き止まりじゃない路地…

そう考えながら走り続けていると、少し先の方にある、店と店の間のスペースが目に入った。ユキナは一気にスピードを上げて少女の前に回り込んだ。

少女は戸惑い、道路に飛び出そうとしたが、ユキナがクインケ道をふさいだ。追ってくる捜査官達を見て、少女は慌てて路地に入った。

しかし、ユキナは少女を追わず、彼女に背を向けて路地の前に立った。

「おい、ユキナ、何をしてる！」

追いついた亜門はユキナに聞いた。彼の声を聞いた少女は、立ち止まり、振り返った。

「…勅使川原。どういうつもりだ？」

篠原が追いつき、低い声でそう聞くと、ユキナは振り返らずに叫んだ。

「走りな！今のうちに早く！」

ユキナの言葉に、少女はハッとしたように走り出した。

「おい、何を…」

篠原はユキナの横を通ろうとしたが、ユキナはクインケで道をふさいだ。

「安全な場所に隠れてね！」

ユキナがそう叫ぶと、少女は路地を通り抜け、右に曲がって走り続けた。

ガシッ

什造は強い握力でユキナの右腕をつかんだ。

「何やってるんですか、ユキナさん？まさか子供の喰種だからってかわいそうに思ったんじゃないでしょうねぇ」

暗い笑みを浮かべながらそう聞く什造を、ユキナは真っ直ぐに見て答えた。

「いいえ。同族殺しはしたくないと思ったから、あの子を逃がしたんです」

「ユキ…！」

亜門は呼びかけたが、篠原に遮られた。

「どういうことだ？」

ユキナは什造の腕を勢いで振り払った。

「…そう簡単に人には言えません。誰にも言わないと約束してくださるなら、篠原さんにだけ教えます」

「勅使川原…お前、自分の立場をわかっているのか？」

「…」

ユキナはゴクリと唾を飲んだ。

「…お願いします」

ユキナが俯き、緊張した声でそう言うと、篠原は息を吐いた。

「まあ、いいだろう。俺と一緒にあっちの路地裏に来な。亜門と什造はそこで待機してくれ」

「はぁ…」

亜門が不安げに返事をすると、2人は歩いて行った。

「…情けであの喰種を逃したと思ってましたが…どうやら違うようですね」

2人が角を曲がると、什造はそう呟いた。

「同族…というのは、どういうことでしょうね、亜門さん？」

什造は亜門の顔を覗き込んで聞いたが、亜門は目を逸らし、しばらく黙っていた。

「…その言葉の意味を知るのは、篠原さんだけだ」

亜門がやっとそう答えると、什造はうんと伸びをした。

「ふーん。そうですかぁ」

什造はそう言うと、つまらなさそうな表情でクインケをいじった。


	26. 第4章 第4節

篠原とユキナは、少し離れたところの路地裏に入ると、向き合った。

「さて、では話してもらおうか。同族、というのは…君と喰種がか？」

「喰種も人間も、私の同族です。先日、アオギリのアジトを襲撃した時に私はジェイソンに命を狙われ、それをきっかけに私の赫子が出現しました。数日後に、私宛の母の遺書を見つけて読んでみると、父方の祖父が喰種だと知りました」

「つまり、君は喰種のクオーター…なのか？ハーフでさえ稀有な存在なのに」

「…証拠はありません。今まで、私は人間として生きてきましたが、赫子が短時間だけだけど発動して、母の手紙を読んで、このことを事実だと認めないことはできませんでした」

篠原は腕を組み、しばらく考えた。

「…で、君はどうするつもりなんだ？約束通り、このことは他言しないでおこう。だが、お前はCCGにいる限り、同族殺しを続けることになる」

「さっきまでは…一部の喰種を犠牲にしてでも、CCG内で自分の地位を高めて、CCGが喰種を保護する方針にするよう努めようと思っていました。でも、少女が母と兄を呼んでて気付いたんです。この子には家族がいる…この子には、この子の人生がある。私はそういう一人一人の人生を守りたいから、喰種を守れるような権力を持つ捜査官になりたいって思ったんです。だから1人でも喰種を犠牲にするのは、本末転倒だと、気付いたんです」

「つまり…捜査官をやめると？」

「はい。例えば、悪いことをする人間を逮捕する警察のように、私は悪い喰種のみを処罰したいんです。無差別に喰種を殺すのは、ただの同族殺しですから」

篠原は眉をひそめた。

「…勅使川原、俺はな。たとえ捕獲対象が子供の喰種でも、今その喰種を殺せば救われる命がある。そう考えて、今までどんな喰種でも殺してきた。こういう風には考えられないのか？」

「…考えられませんよ。だって、彼らは生きているんですもの。生きる権利は、生まれてきた人全てにあります。生き物の命が、他の生き物に奪われるのは自然の掟だから、彼らにはどうしようもないんです。捕食者であるからといって、皆殺しにするような態度はダメです」

「でも、喰種は人間を食うんだぞ？人間の生きる権利を守らないといけないのでは？」

「人間の生きる権利も大事だとは思いますよ。でも、生き物の命が他の生き物に奪われるのは自然の掟で、彼らにはどうしようもないことなんです。捕食者であるからといって、皆殺しにするような態度はダメです。彼らには心があります。そして私たちは同じ言葉を話し、通じ合える。だから私は、人間と喰種は、他の動物たちとは違うと思うんです。論理的に考えれば、お互いを認め合いながら生きれるんです」

「…そうか」

篠原は曇り空を見上げ、しばらく考えた。ユキナは沈黙を気まずく感じ、不安げに指で服の裾をぎゅっと握った。

「君が捜査局を去るというのなら、捜査局から謀反を疑われるのを避けるためにも、君が戦闘中に亡くなったことにしておいた方がいいだろう。捜査局に疑われたら、君のRc値を調べられるかもしれないからな…もし高かったらもうおしまいだ。これからは名前を変えて姿を隠しながら生きなければならないが…それでいいか？」

「あ…ありがとうございます！」

ユキナは深くお辞儀をした。

「クインケは俺が預かろう。喰種は大概クインケまでは喰わないから、これを持ち帰らないとお前が逃げたって思われるかもしれないしな」

「はい」

ユキナは篠原にクインケを渡した。

「行く場所はあるのか？家には帰れんぞ」

「えっと…父の知り合いを訪ねてみます。父と親しい方で、私の存在も知ってますし…」

「そうか。じゃあ、気をつけて」

「はい！本当にありがとうございます、篠原さん！」

ユキナはそう言うと、路地裏を走り抜け、現在地点からわりと近いあんていくに向かった。


	27. 第4章 第5節

タン、タンと足音が近づいてきた。

ーー1人…しかいないのか。

亜門は路地裏から顔を出した。

「…」

亜門は黙ったまま、大通りを歩いてくる篠原を見つめた。ユキナはどこにもいなかった。

「どうなったんですか、篠原さん？」

什造は亜門の後ろから聞いた。

「彼女は、喰種とある関係を持っていた」

「ある関係、とは？ハーフか何かですかね？」

什造が興味津々に聞くと、篠原は首を振った。

「それは言わないという約束だから、言えない。だが、彼女の先ほどの行動は、CCGへの謀反と見なしたため、処罰した」

「え、じゃあ…ユキナは…！？」

亜門が声を震わせると、篠原はユキナのクインケを差し出した。

「謀反の罰は死刑だと伝えたら、せめて自分の遺体を喰種の集まるところに置いて欲しいと言われたから、そうした」

「そんな…裁判もなしに…！」

「亜門。喰種をかばい、逃すなどしたら、死刑確定だ。わかるだろう？」

「…そう…ですね」

亜門は俯いた。

「わかりませんねぇ。喰種をかばった挙句、自分が死ぬことになり、さらに自分の死体を喰種に捧げる…ユキナさんがどうして喰種に尽くすのか、理解できませんよ。ユキナさんとは、いい友だちになれると思ってたのになぁ」

「喰種が生きてるから。そして、喰種を人間と同等と考えているからだ。喰種を危険対象の怪物と見ている俺たちとは違ってな」

篠原は什造にユキナのクインケを渡した。

「さて、謀反の理由の一部が勅使川原に口止めされていることだから、捜査局に彼女が謀反したと説明することはできない。什造、勅使川原は子供の喰種に殺されて食われ、子供の喰種には逃げられたと、みんなに伝えてくれ。みんなには通信機で、本屋の反対側の路地に集まるように言っておこう。俺と亜門は、高い建物の屋上から、勅使川原の最後を見届ける」

「…了解です」

什造はクインケを受け取ると、どこか不満げな顔をしながらも、本屋に向かって歩いて行った。

篠原は通信機を出した。

「こちら、篠原。子供の喰種は、残念ながら逃してしまった。今、什造が本屋に向かっているから、みんな本屋の反対側の路地に集まって、什造から話を聞いてくれ」

篠原は通信機を下げると、ふうとため息をつき、空を見上げた。

「…ありがとうございます、篠原さん」

亜門が急にそう言うと、篠原は亜門を不思議そうな目で見た。

「え？何がだ？」

「勅使川原のことを、捜査局には話さないでくれて…知られたら、ひどいことを言われるから。殉職扱いなら、安らかに眠れるだろう。本当は、彼女を生かしておいて欲しかったですけど…やはり、そうはいきませんよね。ところで、彼女の遺体は、どこにあるんですか？」

「いや、うーん…なあ、亜門。勅使川原は君に自分のことを打ち明けたか？」

「あ…はい。祖父が喰種だと」

「ああ、知ってるのなら話しやすい。他言しないというのは、難しいものだ」

篠原は壁にもたれた。

「さっき、彼女の望みを聞いたんだ。彼女は、同族である喰種を殺さず、救いたいと」

「はぁ…」

「それで、彼女をかばう直前に、捜査官をやめることにしたらしい。つまり、かばった時は、すでに捜査官ではなかったのだ」

「え？じゃあ…」

「そう、謀反にはならない。だから、処罰は何もしていない」

「篠原さん…！」

「まあ、本当なら退職届を出さなきゃいけないが、都合が都合だから仕方ない」

篠原はニコッと笑った。

「篠原さん、ありがとうございます！でも、何でユキナを助けてくれたんですか…？」

「ん？まあ、なんだ。彼女の理想に、少し希望を抱いたから…かな」

「理想…ですか」

「ああ、理想だ。奇跡でも起きない限り、人間と喰種は分かり合えないだろう」

「ですよね…。でも俺はもう少し、努力したいと思います。人間と喰種が憎み合うだけの関係じゃなくなるように…」

「今の状態じゃ、CCGは変われないだろう。でも、彼女も永らえた命を無駄にはしないだろう。きっと何かする。喰種の行動が変われば、私たちも変われなくもないだろう。…さて、什造にはああ言ったからな。しばらくここで待機してから、捜査局に戻ろう」

「了解です」

亜門と篠原は建物の壁にもたれ、静かに物思いに耽った。


	28. 第4章 第6節

ガタンッ

『あんていく』まで走ってきたユキナは、大きな音を立ててドアを開けた。

「すみません、あの、店長の芳村さんお話がしたいんですけどーー」

ユキナは店内の光景を見ると、はっと息を飲んだ。店のカウンターと入り口の間に立っていたのは、芳村、入見、トーカ、そしてついさっき駆け込んで来たヒナミだった。

「あれ？あなたは…」

ユキナが困惑していると、ヒナミはハッとしてユキナを見た。

「あ、さっきの捜査官…？」

「お前を追っていた捜査官か！？」

トーカはヒナミを庇うように、ヒナミの前に立った。

「あ、お姉ちゃん、あのーー」

「さっきこの子に聞いた。お前ら捜査官が、大勢でこの子を追ってたんだってな。子供でも平気で殺すなんて…！」

「トーカちゃ…」

入見は止めようとしたが、トーカは止まらなかった。

「お前…数週間前に、あんていくに来た捜査官だろ。あの時、お前言ってたよな…本当にグールを殺さないといけないのか、って。私は人間がその言葉を放ったことに、微かにだが希望を感じた。でも！」

トーカは、どん、とユキナに向かって一歩前に踏み出した。

「所詮人間なんて一緒なんだな！私たちが仕方なく人を殺してることを、理解しようともしない。お前らはいいよな、動物を食うかどうか選択肢があって。そうだ、あえてその選択肢を選んでる奴らはどうなんだよ？人間や動物が動物を殺すのはいいけど、グールが人間を殺すのはダメってか？動物の世界で見てみろよ！食物連鎖上、グールが人間の上にあるなんて、一目瞭然ーー」

「人間とグールは、他の動物とは違うよ」

ユキナはトーカを遮った。

「私たちには、感情がある。論理的な思考ができる。不完全ながら、自分の気持ちを相手に伝えるすべがある。他の動物たちとは違って、私たちは話し合えるんだ。そして考えるんだ。何をすべきか、何をしたいか…」

「…お姉ちゃん、あのね」

ヒナミはトーカの服の裾を軽く引っ張った。

「さっき説明したよね。数人の捜査官に追われて、ある捜査官が逃げ道を作ってくれたって。それ、この人なんだ」

「…！」

トーカは視線をユキナからヒナミ、ヒナミからユキナへやった。

「なぜヒナミを逃した？」

トーカは険しい顔でユキナを睨みつけた。

「…私は考えました。人間のこと、グールのこと…そして決めました。捜査官をやめようと」

「なん…だって？」

「あなたさっき、『私たちは仕方なく人を殺してる』って言いましたよね。それってつまり、あなたはグールなんですよね？」

「…だとしたら何だ。戦うなら受けて立つぞ。もちろん、店内じゃなくて外でだが」

ユキナはふと笑った。

「私も、グールです」

ユキナは隻眼の赫眼を発動し、一つの羽を出現させた。

「一部だけど、あなたたちと同じ、グールなんです」


	29. 第4章 第7節

「…！」

トーカは息を飲んだ。トーカもヒナミも入見も、呆気にとられた表情でユキナを見た。芳村だけ、彼女を厳しい顔つきで見た。

「…ユキナくん、先日私が話したことを覚えていての行動だよね？」

ユキナは芳村を見ると、微かに声を震わせながら返事した。

「はい」

ユキナはそう言うと、羽をしまった。そして途端にその場に座り込み、前のめりになって床に両手をついた。

「お姉さん…！」

ヒナミはユキナに寄り添った。

「大丈夫…私は赫包があるけど、Rc値がかなり低いから、長い間発動できないだけです。けど、食事…しないといけませんね。正気を失う前に…」

「お前は…いったい…！？」

トーカが困惑してユキナを見ていると、ユキナは弱々しく笑ってトーカに説明した。

「つい数週間前知ったんですが、私はグールクオーターなんです。そしてそのすぐ後、親の知り合いである芳村さんにこのことを相談しに来たんです。そしたら、芳村さんはもうカグネを発動させなければこれからも普通に生きていけるけど、また発動させたら二度と人間として生きていけなくなると言いました」

「じゃあ、なんでーー」

「いいんです。私はこれからも、自分の出来る範囲で、善良な喰種に協力し、人間を過度に捕食する喰種を始末するつもりです。でも、クインケがない以上、遅かれ早かれ赫子を発動させなければならくなります。だったら早めにやった方がいいかなと」

「…なんで…人間と喰種、両方の味方をするような無茶な選択をするんだ？」

「通じ合えるってわかってるから。私は人間の祖母と喰種の祖父、人間の母と喰種のハーフの父が結ばれた結果生まれました。それも、人間は相手の正体を知った上で子供を産んだんです。喰種と人間は、たしかに喰う側と喰われる側ですが…ただの捕食者と捕食対象ではありません。私の存在が、グールと人間は分かり合えるという証拠です。だから私はなりたいんです。人間とグールを繋ぐ人に…」

「けど、そんなの…どうやって…」

「…そうですね。今、ほとんどの喰種と人間は、喰う側と喰われる側であるため互いを蔑み、憎しみ合っています。でも、この世界は変えられると思います。まず、例えば生きている人間を殺して喰うのではなく、自殺者の死体を拾って喰うという方法。人を喰うことには変わりない以上、この方法に罪がないとは言えませんが、方針としては良いと思います。だって、人間が喰種を恐れるのは、自分が喰われるかもしれないから。その可能性が少なければ、恐怖が薄れるのでは？」

「それは…そうだけど…」

「その他にも、悪行が目立つ喰種の始末または通報。そうしていくうちに、喰種がいるのに、ここは平和な区になって…いつか人間たちは、喰種を滅するのではなく、喰種と共存したい考えるようになれると思います。私に人の心を変えることはできませんが…人の心は変われます。私はそう信じています！」

「…！」

トーカは唾を飲むと、ふと笑った。

「…負けたよ。店長、私たちのこと言っていいですよね？私のこともヒナミのことも知られてますし」

芳村はユキナを見た。

「ユキナくん、さっき君は捜査官をやめると言ったね？つまり、君はもう捜査局と関わりはないのかい？」

「はい。私は死亡扱いにされました」

「そうか。ならいいよ、トーカくん」

トーカは床に正座し、ユキナに話した。

「さっき君が言った自殺者の死体を集めるって言ったのさ、今、私たちがやってることなんだ。私たちあんていくの従業員は、喰種なの。そして弱い喰種を助けるのが、私たちの目標」

「そうだったんですか…だから芳村さんは喰種にお詳しいんですね」

ユキナは納得した顔で芳村を見た。

「なあ、私にも協力させてくれないか？人間と喰種の共存を実現するの」

「えっ…でもさっきまであんなに…」

「私が今一番望んでるのは、ある人に帰ってきてもらうことなんだ。20区が変われば、あいつは帰ってくる…そう思えてきた」

「どうして…ですか？」

「あいつが出て行ったのは、自分のやりたくないはずのことをやってでも、私たちを守るくらい強くなりたいとか…きっとそんな理由だと思うからさ」

「自分のやりたくないこと…？」

「あいつは今、人間だけでなく、喰種も喰ってると聞く。あれほど拒んでいた捕食を過度にしてるんだ。だからこそあいつに叫んでやりたい。あんたがそんなことする必要がない。あんていくに戻って来いよ！って。…ずいぶん前に出て行った兄にも、叫んでやりたい」

「私にも、ぜひ協力させて欲しいわ。20区を変えよう」

入見はユキナに笑いかけた。

「…そうですね。叫んで…やりましょう…」

ユキナはそう言うと、腕が体を保てなくなり、床に倒れ伏した。

「おい！どうした！？」

「そろそろ体が限界のようです…芳村さん…お願いします…」

「分かった。奥の部屋に行こう」

芳村はそう言うと、ユキナを抱き抱えて廊下を歩いて行った。ユキナは手の甲で溢れ出した涙を拭った。

ーーついに私も…喰種になってしまうのか…

ユキナはそっと目を閉じた。

ーーCCG…変わってくれるかな。亜門さん…篠原さん…鈴屋さん…みんな優しい人。『喰種』をもっと理解して…くれる…かな…

そして、ユキナは意識を失った。


	30. エピローグ１

「なあ、聞いたか？亜門さんのパートナーがまた殉職したって…」

「ああ、聞いた聞いた！あの人さ、すれ違うたびに綺麗な人だなーって思ってたんだよ、俺」

「僕も僕も！ていうか学生時代、クラス一緒だったんですけど、みんな『高嶺の花』って呼んでましたよ」

「あー高嶺の花ねぇ…でも所詮は脆い、そう、『ガラスの花』だったのかもな」

亜門は20区支部の一階のロビーのソファに座りながら、通り過ぎる若者たちの会話を聞いていた。

「ガラスの花…か」

そうぽつりと言うと、後ろからカツカツと近づいてくる足音がした。

「待たせたな。行くぞ」

振り向くと、後ろには新しいパートナーの真戸アキラが立っていた。

「…おう」

亜門はそう言うと、立ち上がった。

ーーガラスの花、か。

確かに人間なんて壊れやすい、ガラスみたいなもんだ。

でも…あいつは4分の3だけ人間だし、そもそもまだ壊れていない。彼女は輝き続ける…そう、透明で誰に気づかれずとも、キラキラと、まるでガラスのように。

亜門はポエミーな自分に少し苦笑しながら、曇り空の下を歩き、アキラと共に任務地へ向かった。

 **あとがき**

 **大変長い間お待たせいたしました、エピローグ１です！**

 **次回のエピローグ２が最終話となります。**

 **お楽しみに！**

 **moeka**


	31. エピローグ２

自分が子供のグールを逃したことを認識し、自分が変わったことに気付く。

「亜門。局員捜査官はあと5分くらいで処理しに来られるそうだ。黄色いテープを貼ったら、私たちは、もう行ってもいいそうだ」

「ああ、お疲れ」

亜門はふう、と息を吐いた。

寒い曇り空の下、亜門とアキラが殺したのは、若い男性のグールだった。夜に人があまり出歩かないからだろう、真昼間に路地で人を喰っているところを目撃され、通報されたのだった。

「さて、もう黄色いテープはもう貼ったし、俺たちは戻るか」

「ああ、そうしよう」

アキラが歩き出し、亜門も伸びをしてから歩き出そうとしたその瞬間

ーーはあ。

亜門はかすかな吐息の音に、バッと振り返った。

「！」

蓋のないゴミ箱から覗いていた赤目の子供は、とっさにゴミ箱の中に隠れた。

ーーもう1人、グールが…！？

そういえば、小さいグール大人のグールの縄張りに隠れて、残飯をもらうという話はたまに聞く。亜門がこのようなケースに遭遇するのは初めてだったが。

「どうした、亜門？」

アキラは振り返り、そう聞いた。

亜門はアキラを見た。

「あ、いや…」

亜門はゴミ箱からアキラ、アキラからゴミ箱に視線を移した。

ーー本当に始末するしかないのでしょうか？

ユキナの言葉が、亜門の頭をよぎった。

「…なあ、アキラ」

亜門は地面に目線を落としながらぽつりと呟いた。

「俺たちみたいな政府機関ってさ、なんのためにあると思う？」

アキラは亜門をじっと見て、少し首をかしげて答えた。

「私個人の意見を言わせてもらうと、最大多数の最大幸福のためだと思うが」

亜門は少し考えてから、うなずいた。

「…そっか」

亜門は下を向いたまま、歩き出した。

「そうだな。よし、戻ろう」

2人は静かに、20区支部に向かって歩き出した。

ーー最大多数の最大幸福、か…。

その数にグールも含まれるかなんて、昔の俺だったら悩みもしなかった。だが今は…

亜門は歩きながら、後ろに振り返った。

ーーあの子供にも、幸せになってもらいたい。

そう思った。

-END-

 **あとがき**

 **最後まで読んでいただき、ありがとうございました！**

 **楽しんでいただけたなら幸いです。**

 **これからしばらくは英語の作品しか書かないと思いますが、よければそちらも見ていってくださいね。**

 **moeka**


End file.
